Un santo para un angel historia
by Begu Sic Riot
Summary: Extension de mi relato de una toma del mismo nombre. Basado en el tiempo de The Boondock Saints II All Saints Day. Ella era un ángel desesperanzado, hasta que un santo se cruzo en su camino, ella podrá aceptar lo que es, el podrá protegerla aunque su propio llamado no se lo permita. Murphy/OC (No soy buena en sumarios) M por lenguaje y futuras "Situaciones".
1. Chapter 1

Reviews abajo, se necesitan para ver como va el producto o que dirección tomara este proyecto, aún es una idea en proceso, ya que viene de un sueño loco que tuve. Espero les guste. Pueden leer mi fic de una toma para que se guíen un poco en la dirección que esta irá.

Un santo para un ángel.

Capitulo 1 (Nuevos cambios)

Emiliana POV

No se como llegamos aquí, ni como planeamos quedarnos aquí. No es que no me guste, es un lindo país o lo poco que he visto, aún no se por que dejamos todo atrás, siempre creí que éramos felices en Italia. No teníamos muchas cosas pero estábamos bien, ahora estamos en un lugar completamente distinto, me siento rara, no entiendo lo que hablan, lo que hacen, la gente pasa a tu lado, pero no te ve, la ciudad donde estamos es grande, nada como nuestro pueblo. Ahora me encuentro aquí sentada, haciendo lo mejor que se hacer escribir con lo poco y nada que queda de luz. El lugar es pequeño, papá pasa todo el día fuera, mi mamá sino esta en la ventana esta en la pequeña cocina, yo me encuentro sentada al frente de ella viendo revuelve la pequeña cacerola que al parecer será la cena. No he visto a Phillipo en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, dios no lo he visto desde que nos marchamos, me parece extraño, mi mamá no me ha dicho donde esta, tampoco quiero preguntar, quizás el se quedo en casa. Aunque quisiera preguntar no me dirían nada, tengo apenas 14 años, que podrían confesarle a una chiquilla. Ahora mas que nunca quiero que no me vean como una niña, en mi interior tengo la sensación que tendremos que luchar, yo no se mucho del mundo, pero podría ser de ayuda en algo. Me bajo de la silla y empiezo a caminar hacia donde mi madre, sus hombros se mueven y escucho su respiración forzada, solo basto un paso mas para notar que esta llorando, por los grandes ojos rojos, sé que ha estado llorando por mucho tiempo… Acaso soy tan descuidada. Me acerco y todo lo que se hacer es plantarme en su lado y abrazarla, no quiero preguntar, por que no quiero saber, hay pocas cosas que pueden destruir a una mujer fuerte como ella, la razón de su llanto debe ser algo enorme.

"No sucede nada principessa... Solo estoy preocupada por tu padre" No podia mirarme, nisquiera podia tocarme, solo mirar al frente y seguir repitiendo lo que me dijo. No sabia que decir, que hacer.

La puerta de abrio y vi la cansada figura de mi padre entrar al cuarto, parecía exhausto, pero una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, esta duro hasta que notó la situación. Se acerco a mi madre y la envolvió en un abrazo calido que hizo que esta se diera vuelta y enterrara su cara en su cuello, el llanto y desesperación dejando su cuerpo inmediatamente. Las cosas irían bien las cosas mejorarían, solo pedía que si Phillipo quería venir, nos pudiera encontrar.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

_3 años después_

El restaurante estaba a capacidad y aún así llegaba gente, no podía creer que en tan solo 3 años construimos nuestro pequeño imperio. Cuando mi papá vino a casa esa noche, la esperanza de un nuevo cambio lleno nuestras vidas, todo empezó como un servicio de comidas a domicilio, nuestros primeros clientes fueron unos pocos vecinos pero nos iba bien, tanto, que alcanzo hasta para enviarme a la escuela, al principio no entendía mucho, ya que aún no manejaba muy bien el ingles, pero cuando iba a entregar los almuerzos conversaba un poco con los vecinos y ellos me ayudaban. Ellos estuvieron en mi situación en algún momento, la mayoría de los que vivían en la parte sur de Boston eran extranjeros. Pero de alguna manera éramos todos familia, una gran familia. Fui sacada rápidamente de mis pensamientos por la voz de mi padre.

"Bella, la señora McMahon te necesita" me dirigí a la mesa, mientras mi padre retiraba la loza de una de las mesas. Al llegar a la mesa, noto a la pequeña mujer saboreando lo ultimo de su lasaña. Ella era Irlandesa por donde se le mire, pero una cosa que disfrutaba esa mujer, mas que las misas de domingo en la catedral, era la lasaña, decía que podía saborear toda Italia sin siquiera haber conocido el país.

"Necesita algo mas?"

"Me gustaría tener dos porciones mas para llevar" la miro por un segundo algo extrañada, la señora McMahon vivía sola en un edificio que me recordaba a mi primer hogar en el país. Con una sonrisa decidí preguntar, por la extraña petición de la mujer.

"Mmm... Hay algo que no me ha contado? Quizás algo referente a una compañía… Masculina quizás? Muevo mis cejas de forma sugestiva mientras la veo sonrojarse y taparse la cara.

"Oh no querida, solo que planeo llevar un poco a unos vecinos míos, son dos chicos trabajadores, pasan todo el día fuera, quizás un poco de comida casera los haga sentir bien" si alguien se preocupaba mucho mas de los de mas que de ella era la señora McMahon. "Y trae la cuenta, también"

Sin nada mas que decir me retiro, pero mis pasos son abruptamente cortados por una figura enorme, era alto y delgado. Parecía estar en sus 40's, tenia la cabeza rapada, sus rasgos no eran para nada americanos, como creí que era otro cliente le ofrecí mi ayuda.

"Disculpe, necesita algo" el hombre me miro por un largo momento, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el mesón.

"Necesito hablar con tu jefe, el esta aquí?" nadie que había conocido hablaba como el, aquí todos eran amables, pero el parecía tener un poco de desprecio en su voz.

"No tengo jefe, pero mi papá es el dueño" miro hacia atrás adonde el esta en la puerta que lleva a la cocina "Papà quest'uomo cerchi, sai?" me mira por un segundo antes de dejar los platos y acercarse hacia donde el hombre se encontraba. Mi padre iba a empezar a hablar hasta que el hombre lo interrumpio.

"Se que ustedes son de Italia, por eso vengo a ofrecer una mano, una ayuda al hermano, mi nombre es Giuseppe Yakavetta, pero todos me dicen Papa Joe. Si pudiéramos conversar un poco, de lo que puedo ofrecer" Estaba lista para cortar lo que tendría que decir el hombre, cuando mi padre me empujo hacia la cocina.

Algo andaba mal, algo seriamente estaba mal y yo no podría dejar las cosas así.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDBD SBDS

_8 meses después_

Al principio no sabia bien, que es lo que pasaba, pero luego gracias a algunas personas empecé a sacar mis propias conclusiones, la verdad, no podía entender la por que fijarse en un pequeño restaurante como el de nosotros, si nos iba bien, pero por que, un hombre con su poder podría tener cosas mas grandes y mejores. Ese día fue una de las primeras visitas, después otras de otros personajes, aparecieron todos los días en nuestra puerta por 2 meses, era una rutina ya, pero aún así mi papá nunca me dejo ni a mi mamá ni a mi lidiar con ellos, cuando estaban cerca de nosotras el aparecía de la nada y como siempre tenían una discusión. Hubo momentos en los que creí que podrían hacer algo, pero siempre se iban. Esto extrañamente dejo de pasar hace 6 meses ya, la verdad, no notamos al principio, pero definitivamente nos alegrábamos de que nos dejaran en paz, algunos clientes empezaron a evitar el restaurante y no había mucho por hacer más que seguir adelante.

Ya estoy en mi último año y mis padres están decididos que salga de la escuela y comience de inmediato una carrera en alguna universidad, hace poco me entere del fondo que tienen en el banco con dinero para mis estudios, fue su regalo de cumpleaños uno planeado hace mucho y verdaderamente me sentía un poco mal de que pensaran tanto en mi. Nunca mas hablamos lo que pasó con Phillipo, pero no me basto mucho para darme cuenta de la cruel realidad, el estaba fuera de la fotografía para siempre, como? No lo se, solo se que el no está aquí, lo extraño el tenia mi edad cuando nos cambiamos aquí, mis padres nunca hablan y cuando preguntaba, no respondían o de plano me negaban cualquier conversación con ese nombre. Era mejor no pensar en eso, se que duele pero no podía pensarlo, menos ahora que el restaurante volvía a renacer.

Pero las cosas buenas no duran mucho y el ascenso tampoco lo hizo, hemos estado batallando cada situación posible. Plagas, quejas de salubridad, robos…. Y muchos más que no podría terminar nunca de mencionar, la verdad creí que a este rumbo las cosas ya estaban lo suficiente mal. Pero ahí no terminaba, eso era solo la punta del iceberg, mis papás negaron saber la fuente de nuestra repentina mala suerte pero yo sabia bien… Dios sabía mejor que bien, todo era por esos hombres y su estúpida manera de ganarse nuestro negocio, no podría decir que vi venir todo esto, pero tampoco imagine que podrían hacerlo. Vandalismo e intentos de incendio nos han mantenido alerta, mi padre ha llegado al extremo de dormir por las noches en el restaurante, esto seguí así y no podía concentrarme en el colegio sabiendo todo lo que podría estar ocurriendo en esos momentos. En mi camino al restaurante, pare ante la conmoción fuera de una tienda de electrodomésticos de apoco me hice mi camino hacia el centro donde parecía haber una agitada conversación. En las pantallas que adornaban la vitrina del lugar un noticia surgía, una balacera en un strip club, uno que parecía perpretado por los mismos individuos que aparecieron en medio de una reunión de la mafia, estas noticias han estado apareciendo de esta manera por las ultimas semanas, los Saints de Boston los llaman, sacan a cada hombre que daña la cuidad y lo eliminan, la primera vez que vi la noticia me pareció que era algo necesario, no se si era por mi gran repulsión hacia la mafia y su deseo de controlar el negocio familiar, o por que en verdad era algo bueno lo que hacían. La conversación iba entre si lo que hacían era bueno o malo, unos indicaban que eran asesinos no importa a quien fuera la victima, otros apoyaban la iniciativa, no se que demonio tomo mi cuerpo pero reaccione contra el hombre que intentaba explicar por que lo que hacían era igual de malo o peor que la mafia.

"Ver un crimen y no hacer nada, es igual o peor que hacerlo tu mismo" sin mas me fui tenia cosas que hacer y calculando la hora, el restaurante ya tenia algo de gente.

Al llegar estaba cerrado y mirando por las ventanas mis padres estaban sentados en unas sillas cerca del mesón mi madre lloraba y mi padre parecía consolarla pero al mismo tiempo hablaba las palabras que la hacían llorar, abrí la puerta y al momento que esta se cerro ellos tenían su atención en mi, podía notar la manera en que mi madre intentaba reponerse.

"Que es lo que pasa? Son casi las 2 deberías abrir"

"Las cosas están bien, bambina, siéntate un momento" ira llenó mi ser, por que siempre intentaban hablarme así a mi, necesitaba respuestas que o me eran entregadas cuando me hablaban de esa manera, por dios ya tenia 17, sabia lo que ocurría hasta cuando pretenderían.

"No, estoy harta y cansada que intentes ponerme una venda en los ojos, quieren que me comporte como una adulta, entonces empiecen a tratarme como una, ya no soy una niña, necesito respuestas y las quiero ahora" mi padre se acerco a tomar mi mano, pero la tire fuera de su alcance.

"Las cosas no han ido bien últimamente, han ido peor de lo imaginado, no nos queda nada, no hay mercancía ni dinero. Con tu madre creemos que es tiempo ya de cerrar para bien" lo mire perpleja por un momento, las cosas no habían ido bien, pero llegar a esto. "Un amigo nos ofreció trabajo en su restaurante, tu no tendrás que trabajar solo concentrarte en tu último año y luego la universidad" miro mi rostro por un momento y luego tomo mi mano. "No podemos seguir así, necesitamos algo, el poco dinero que tenemos nos queda para pagar el último mes de renta del local"

Yo no dejaría que dejaran todo así, pero no diría nada, solo asentí y vi como mi madre volvió a llorar, mi padre la empezó a consolar de nuevo. Ahí fue cuando lo vi, la idea que salvaría todo, podría sacar los fondos universitarios, remodelarlo todo hacerlo nuevo, y con lo que ganaríamos podríamos reiniciar todo.

Las cosas no duran… Esto no lo hizo tampoco, puse mi fe, tanta fe y energía ahora todo se fue, la policía lo clasifico como un caso accidental, quizás los materiales que habían adentro eran la causa del incendio, pero yo sabia bien, sabia mas que bien la fuente de nuestra nueva desgracia. La peor parte definitivamente fue admitirles a mis padres lo que hice, a este paso estaría terminando mis exámenes, preparado mi graduación, pero ya no había nada, ni siquiera dinero, me sentí estúpida por creer que podría organizar todo. Ahora veía como mis padres se iban en un avión devuelta a casa, no quise ir, no quería dejarle saber a ese hombre que gano, que nos borro del mapa, no entendía como un hombre así podía tomar lo ajeno hacer lo que quisiera y salirse con la suya. Ahora la idea de tener vigilantes en la ciudad parecía más que necesaria, pero con vigilante y todo su familia se deshizo, no tenia nada, excepto un poco de dinero y un trabajo en un restaurante de un amigo de su papá. El juicio en contra de Yakavetta era un chiste, era algo obvio que ese hombre saldría limpio de cualquier cargo, el tenia el poder en sus manos.

Limpiaba unos vasos cuando salieron en las noticias, los Saints de Boston hicieron una aparición en pleno juicio, y lo eliminaron, una ola de nausea me inundo, era tanto la pena, rabia y tristeza que no lo pude aguantar, era casi abrumadora la situación, tuvo que morir para que las cosas pararan, tuvo que ser así. Las grabaciones de la corte fueron cortadas por la aparición de los dos fugitivos, los hermanos MacManus, mas conocidos como los Saints se habían dado a la fuga y quien los veía podría reportar a la policía. Claro podían dejar pasar a un mafioso, pero no a unos hombres que todo lo que hacían era proteger y de paso hacerle el trabajo mas fácil a ellos. Empecé a sentir el sur de Boston un poco mas distinto, quizás las cosas mejorarían de ahora en adelante, o quizás con ellos a la fuga, esto se convertiría en un infierno, pero sea lo que sea, tendré que luchar. No volveré, no me rendiré.

_Nota de autor:_

_Ufff... definitivamente decidí escribir esto para introducir un poco mas en mi OC, pero no se preocupen señoritas los hermanos MacManus ya harán su aparición. Intentare jugar con los puntos de vista y no quiero que se mezcle mucho así que haré lo posible para hacerlo claro. Dejen sus review aquí abajo, ayúdenme dándome algunas opiniones o sugerencias, siempre son bienvenidas :D _


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota de autor: La próxima semana ya empiezo los estudios superiores, cosa que me tiene un poco asustada ya que es mi primer año y crecí escuchando, que todo era 10 veces peor que el colegio, por eso quiero darle una probada a la primera semana, ahí veré hacia donde me llevan las cosas y mi fics. Debido a un nuevo sueño con los hermano MacManus, estoy planeando una nueva fic. _

_También dar muchas gracias por la buena recepción que he recibido en todas mis fics, y los comentarios que los tengo todos en cuenta. Sin nada más que decir disfruten este capitulo. Y den la bienvenida a los hermanos MacManus. _

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDS

Capitulo 2 (Un ángel)

La salvación permite que sus alas desplieguen…..Y siento que el amor ha muerto…En cambio estoy amando ángeles.

_8 años después._

Emiliana Margetta se encontraba limpiando vasos en la barra del restaurante mexicano The Silver Peso, de todos los trabajos que había tenido este definitivamente era el mas raro que podría haber obtenido, el lugar no era malo o tampoco tenía algún negocio oculto de cualquier tipo, era solo que la idea de una chica italiana de 26 años, preparando comida mexicana, no caía en la cabeza de muchos clientes. Algunos llegaban a preguntarle al señor Suárez que bicho le pico al contratar a una chica como ella. La verdad era que el se había apiadado de la chica, el no necesitaba mucha ayuda ya que solo venían los clientes regulares, latinos en sus cuarentas, buscando algo de cocina que les recordara a su país y tequila para beber. Pero cuando Emiliana llego, el noto que la chica lo necesitaba, así que solo accedió a contratarla. Claro que la apariencia de la chica, no hizo nada mas que ayudar a crecer su clientela, incluso mejorarla, ahora los clásicos borrachos de los domingos en la tarde se ponían sus mejores atuendos para ver si podían conquistar a la pequeña belleza italiana. Emiliana sabía que tenía ese efecto en los hombres y lo usaba a su favor, eran más grandes las propinas.

La mayoría de su vida laboral, había sido el resultado de su apariencia, muchas veces llegaron a ofrecerle otros tipos de "trabajos". Pero siempre se negó y así fue exactamente como la despidieron del último. Esta bien dicha la frase el cliente siempre tiene la razón, pero este quería mostrarle mas que su razón a Emiliana.

Ahora estaba aquí en el Silver Peso, limpiando vasos una media tarde de domingo. La chica que media 1.63, cabello castaño ondulado naturalmente, con grandes ojos que enfocaban toda la atención en ellos, no solo por su tamaño, sino también por la rara condición de la cual sufrían. Uno era de un verde intenso y el otro era gris. Belleza convencional mi trasero, ella era así y nunca tuvo mala suerte con los hombres. Bueno quizás si, ella sabia como atraerlos, pero no como mantenerlos. Desde la mañana había notado al señor Suárez caminando frenéticamente por el restaurante, haciendo cualquier tarea que podría encontrar, incluso llegando a rehacer las tareas de Emiliana. Ahora estaba arreglando una mesa en la esquina mas alejada del restaurante, en la pequeña plataforma que sostenían solo 3 mesas más. Emiliana no aguantaba más la curiosidad por la repentina hiperactividad de su jefe. Pero el parecía alejado, preocupado, ansioso. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de un momento a otro cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Un hombre de rasgos distintivamente latinos entró al restaurante. El señor Suárez se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada donde el hombre latino parecía tener un reencuentro con su jefe. Emiliana no pudo apartar la mirada, hasta el momento que noto la compañía del hombre latino. Eran dos hombres altos, se veía su buen estado físico por la musculatura que llenaba las mangas de sus abrigos. El de la izquierda tenia cabello castaño oscuro, piel un poco pálida, una barba de dos días y un lunar que adornaba el lado derecho de su cara, justo por encima de su boca. El segundo hombre con ropa igual a la del primer hombre, tenía un cabello castaño mas claro, su tono de piel era un poco más bronceado, y portaba una mirada de seriedad solemne en su rostro. Ambos al momento de entrar inspeccionaban el lugar. Intentando ocultar sus rostros. '….. No creo que…. No, no puede ser….. Dios por favor que no sea lo que creo' Emiliana pensaba mientras veía la manera en la cual ella podría escabullirse de alguna manera para averiguar, debía advertirle al señor Suárez el riesgo de tener hombres así en su restaurante, antes de que pueda pasar algo. Ellos ya le habían quitado todo a su familia, no lo harían también con lo poco y nada que le quedaba.

El señor Suárez los saludo con el mismo entusiasmo que había invertido en la bienvenida al latino. Pero parecían no conocerse. Los hombres aún estaban algo incómodos, eso hacia dudar un poco mas a Emiliana, cuando los hombres de Yakavetta venían a paso firme dirigiéndose inmediatamente al objetivo, estos parecían titubeantes. Cuando empezaron a avanzar hacia la mesa que el señor Suárez había estado preparando, Emiliana se decidió a averiguar las razones, y también pondría un poco de su encanto, los hombres caían fáciles y podrían volverse estúpidos cuando una chica linda estaba enfrente de ellos. Se arreglo la ropa y decidió tomar unos menús para luego hacerse camino hacia la mesa. Estaba algo nerviosa, y si estos hombres la reconocían, ella prácticamente no los recordaba, pero parte de esa época en su vida no era tan recordada. Estaba más bien encerrada en algún lado de su subconsciente.

Camino segura, intentando marcar cada paso que daba, cosa que fuera inevitable el voltear a verla. Cuando finalmente llego a las pequeñas escaleras el señor Suárez notó su presencia, le sonrío y señalo con su mano a su dirección, los hombres de inmediato voltearon a verla, dos pares de ojos azules se posaron en ella, la hacían sentir algo débil, eran atractivos, mas que cualquier enviado de Yakavetta que siempre eran cerdos con exceso de bronceado y una colonia olía como veneno para ratones. Pero ellos tenían una esencia que solo podría clasificarla como varonil. Eran atractivos, pero peligrosos. 'Enfócate' su mente le grito. Ahí fue cuando vino el comentario.

"Ay! Mamacita" alguien definitivamente había caído en su plan, pero se sentía incomoda, actuar así no estaba en su naturaleza. Y definitivamente la atención masculina no estaba entre sus cosas favoritas, siempre y cuando le trajeran alguna en recompensa. El señor Suárez solo se puso de pie, el no la había llamado así que quizás solo la iba devolver a trabajar en la barra. Pero solo golpeo la cabeza del hombre latino y le sonrío.

"Discúlpame Emili, creo que debo presentarte a el poco caballero de mi sobrino, Romeo Suárez, quien no dudara antes de pedirte disculpas por su acto infantil, cierto?" Volvió a golpear a Romeo mientras este se paraba al igual que su tío y extendió la mano en la dirección de Emiliana.

"Discúlpeme, no sabia que mi tío tenia chicas tan lindas trabajando para el, de haberlo sabido me vengo a Estados Unidos de inmediato" Con otro palmetazo en la cabeza de parte del señor Suárez, Romeo se sentó diciendo groserías mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Luego el señor Suárez dirigió su mirada a los hombres que estaban en casa lado de la mesa. Emiliana los miro por un segundo encontrando sus rostros algo familiares, no podía apuntar donde, quizás ellos también fueron a el restaurante de sus padres, quizás ellos fueron los que les prendieron fuego. Rabia empezó a llenar su corazón justo en el momento que ambos se levantaron de sus sillas. Extendiendo su mano uno, no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de Emiliana. Si estos eran los hombres ella los tenia ya casi en la palma de su mano.

"Mi nombre es Co….." Cruzo miradas con el hombre que estaba al frente de el en la mesa, su acento no era americano definitivamente no lo era, tampoco sonaba como ella o los enviados de Yakavetta. "Colin… Mi nombre es Colin" El termino su introducción extendiendo su mano, Emiliana mímico su acción, el hombre no dejo ir su mano por un momento y la sostuvo en su grande y áspera mano, incluso llegándola a acariciar… No eso no era posible, con una señal de incomodidad Emiliana alejo su mano y dio la vuelta al hombre que estaba a su derecha, al voltearse unos ojos del azul mas puro que había conocido se posicionaron en ella, la miro de pies a cabeza, no fue tan sutil como el hombre anterior, no dejo espacio en ella que no hubiese estado bajo la intensa mirada. Algo se encendió en su interior, pero ella apago el fuego rápidamente recordándose lo que era su misión. Extendió su mano. Soy Liam… Mi nombre es Liam" El nunca rompió el contacto visual que parecía quemar las pupilas de Emiliana, mas que examinar, ella estaba hechizada. No podría mirar a otro lado ni aunque quisiera. Hasta el momento que se volvieron a posicionar en la mesa, el nunca corto el contacto visual. 'Concéntrate, idiota' su voz interior le grito, haciendo que Emiliana sacudiera la cabeza dejando algunos rizos caer sobre sus hombros.

"Bueno yo soy Emiliana y seré su mesera, que les puedo ofrecer?" El señor Suárez la miro con dulzura al notar el tono serio en ella.

"Mija ve hacer unos tacos y los traes, también algo de tequila". Emiliana dio una mirada rápida a ellos antes de responder, el hombre parecía muy cómodo con ellos, el sabia como funcionaban los "negocios" del imperio Yakavetta, lo habían conversado y el sabia su historia. Pero la mirada que le daba el era un de calma, como si quisiera que ella no se preocupara.

"Si claro, un gusto conocerte Romeo pero creo que si hubieras vuelto antes, probablemente yo no estaría trabajando y serias tu el que tendría que ir a la cocina". Los hombres se rieron de Romeo mientras Emiliana se hacia su camino hasta la barra. Tomó el tequila y unos vasos y se dirigió a la mesa de nuevo. Cuando se acerco la mesa se lleno con silencio, un total contraste a la conversación que tenia muy animados al grupo de hombres. Al retirarse de nuevo hacia la cocina fue la misma situación, las cosas no iban a funcionar de la manera que ella quería. Quizás debía esforzarse un poco mas y sacar información a el señor Suárez, pero lo haría después, al parecer los hombres mantenían un ojo en ella en todo momento y solo podía verlos de vez en cuando por el rabillo de su ojo.

BDSBDSBDSDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBD SBDSBDS

**Murphy POV**

Cuando entramos al restaurante, aún tenia la sensación de desconfianza, no importaba cuanto Romeo nos prometiera que el lugar era seguro, que ninguno de los lacayos de Yakavetta estaría cerca, me sienta inseguro, Connor y yo estábamos haciendo lo imposible para no ser reconocidos, no solo éramos prófugos de la justicia, ahora teníamos a Yakavetta poniéndole precio a nuestras cabezas y aún asesino suelto que se hacia pasar por nosotros. Pero como nos prometió Romeo el lugar estaba desierto, solo podía contar uno o dos ebrios en algunas mesas. Ahí fue cuando el simple tintinear de unos vasos envío mi mirada hacia la barra…. Hacia ella. Había muchos tipos de mujeres antes de ser un santo, dios.. Había estado con muchas, pero nada como ella. Era pequeña detrás de la inmensa barra de color marrón oscuro, tenia el pelo suelto, algunas ondas esparcidas en su frente bailaban al ritmo que movía sus manos moviendo y separando vasos y ahí fue cuando vi su rostro. Tenía una de las miradas mas bellas que había visto, era tan distinta, pero a la vez tan atractiva. Pero ella había notado mi presencia y en vez de devolver la mirada de fascinación, fruncía el ceño y parecía intrigada. Tuve que mirar al otro lado, no se cuanto tiempo la mire, no se por que la mire 'Quizás es por que no haz visto nada mas que ovejas en los últimos 8 años' pensé por un segundo.

Cuando ya estábamos en la mesa, la vi de nuevo por el rabillo de mi ojo, se dirigía hacia la mesa, ahí fue cuando tuve que acomodarme para no mostrar la reacción que tenia en mi cuerpo, esta era la primera mujer que encontraba atractiva en mucho tiempo y ahora ella caminaba de una manera…..

En un segundo la tuvimos al lado, y ahí fue cuando note que no solo yo estaba atraído por la chica, que al parecer era cercana al tío de Romeo, Connor la miraba con la misma lujuria con la cual la vi por un segundo, excepto que yo no solo sentía lujuria, era algo mas, ella me daba una sensación en el estomago. Eran cosquillas, las cuales se volvieron fuego cuando vi como saludo a Connor y la manera que el sostenía su mano. No podía despegar mi mirada del encuentro, hasta que fue mi turno, ahí fue cuando mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, el aire había sido sacado a golpes de mí y las palabras no salían. Debía hacer algo, presentarme algo… 'Si, solo di Ey soy Murphy MacManus'

Al momento de presentarme, las palabras no estaban de mi lado, pero de alguna manera ella me tenia pegado a su mirada y yo hacia lo mismo en ella. Si no fuera esta la situación en la cual la conozco, haría lo posible por tenerla en mi vida. Pero el peligro era demasiado y luego de escuchar la historia del señor Suárez sobre la chica, definitivamente quería hacer algo por ella, si no la podía tener al menos, le daría algo de paz a la pobre chica, que parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSD SBDS

_Reviews aquí abajito, son necesitados, para opiniones o sugerencias. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota de autor: Siento la demora, es solo que he estado viendo los horarios de clases, lo necesario como libros y cosas así. Además preparándome mentalmente para entrar a estudiar (mi cuerpo aún esta de vacaciones). Para cada capitulo incluiré un pedacito de una canción la cual fue mi inspiración para escribir el capitulo. También anunciar que estoy preparando una historia para Connor, debo darle un amor equitativo a ambos MacManus. _

_POV = punto de vista. _

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDS

**Capitulo 3 (Sálvame) **

_Muéstrame lo que es….. Ser el último esperando…..Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal…. Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser._

**Emiliana POV**

Intente observar todo el tiempo que estuvieron aquí, verdaderamente el comportamiento errático continuaba, especialmente cuando nuevos clientes entraban. No fui solicitada a la mesa así que decidí no forzar mi presencia, la simple idea de ponerme en el trayecto de esa mirada intensa 'No, gracias…' Pero de alguna manera debía descubrir lo planeaban. Aunque mi plan de mantenerme alejada de la mirada de los hombres falló a gran escala, cada vez que sentía sus miradas sobre mi un cosquilleo subía por mi cuerpo. Quizás eran nervios o miedo, yo que se. Cuando todos se largaron por fin podría conversar con el señor Suárez. Los pocos momentos que pude enfocarme en la conversación, las expresiones eran serias y todo parecía tener un tono lúgubre. Pero luego la investigación terminaba gracias a un par de ojos azules que parecían querer averiguar cada detalle de mí.

**Fin de POV**

El señor Suárez se acerco a Emiliana unos minutos después, su expresión parecía algo lejana, la preocupación había aumentado y la ansiedad lo consumía. Por supuesto los quería ayudar y ahora mas que nunca que su sobrino era también un Saint, las cosas no habían mejorado desde el tiempo que Yakavetta fue ejecutado en esa corte. Al mirar hacia la barra observo como la muchacha servia algunos tragos y los llevaba una mesa. Las cosas no habían sido para nada fáciles en su vida, la esperanza con la que su familia había llegado a este país, para luego tener que irse con las manos vacías. Sin embargo ella se había quedado a pelear por su oportunidad, era un mujer fuerte y el saber que desde tan joven a tenido que pelear por la avaricia de el imperio Yakavetta, hacia que la decisión de cooperar con el plan de los Saints.

"Mija, creo que deberías tomarte la noche, salir quizás un poco, esta noche tendré a mi sobrino trabajando… Vendrá a las 10 y te puedes retirar, quizás salir con el novio" El quería ocultar las verdaderas razones de esta petición, el no podía ponerla en riesgo. Pero la mirada confusa que ella le dio parecía guardar sus sospechas.

"Por mas que me gustaría, tengo que trabajar, sabes muy bien que necesito la paga, además no hay ningún novio, no hay tiempo para esas cosas" Emiliana respondió, había algo, el ocultaba algo, quizás había aceptado el trato y ahora era muy tarde. Yakavetta podía prometerte cielo, mar y tierra por tenerte. Pero una vez dentro tu vida se acaba.

"Bueno quizás es tiempo de buscarse uno, eres hermosa, donde vayas habrá un hombre listo para conquistarte" Tomó el vaso que limpiaba lo puso en la barra y tomo sus manos. "Vamos sabes que podrías descansar, te hace mucha falta, a veces trabajas tanto que me siento mal y no te preocupes por la paga, será la misma que siempre, tu solo vete a las 10" Con eso el le dio una ultima sonrisa antes de ir a una de las mesas. 'Ella es muy inteligente, pero al menos te aseguraras de mantenerla alejada de todo esto. No necesita vivir lo mismo dos veces'.

El día pareció avanzar lentamente, las cosas de la cocina y el intentar dar un buen servicio parecían ser las tareas mas ajetreadas del día. Hasta ahora no las hacia bien, muchos de sus clientes de domingo le preguntaban que es lo que sucedía. La verdad ni ella sabia que era lo que sucedía, sospechar si, saber no. El señor Suárez no le hablo mas en el día, solo se dedicaba a lo que eran sus labores, sin siquiera mirarla. Algunos planes rondaron su cabeza, pero cada vez que había que planear la ejecución los dejaba de lado. Todo parecía ponerla en peligro, mas poner en peligro al señor Suárez y a todo el restaurante. Que pasa si la reconocían, si intentaban algo, si todo salía mal. No podía sacar de su mente la extraña visita, sobre todo por que la persona que trajo a esos hombres era su propio sobrino. Como el podría querer eso para su propia familia. Talvez no sabía. Pero aún así algo idearía. O si no moriría en el intento.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDS

Cuando dieron las 10 Emiliana estaba en la cocina, intentando seguir con su trabajo, al mismo tiempo de alagar lo más que podía. Talvez hasta que el señor Suárez se diera cuenta que ella todavía esta ahí. Una parte de ella quería retirarse y esconderse, por que si las cosas iban de la manera que ella creía que lo harían, esto seria un infierno en las próximas horas. Pero también quería proteger el lugar, en el tiempo que ha estado aquí este lugar a sido su hogar, la clientela su familia y el señor Suárez su padre, el la protegía y la quería tanto o mas como ella lo hacia. Cuando las cosas no iban bien el la ayudo, muchas veces su fuente de fuerza y sabiduría eran las palabras del hombre mexicano. Las cosas no eran fáciles pero el las hacia un poco mejor. Suspiro mientras intentaba aún idear alguna manera por la cual quedarse, quizás ofrecer algo de "entretenimiento". Todo pensamiento fue cortado cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Romeo entro a la cocina, sonriendo y luego de hacer un escaneo al cuerpo de Emiliana, un sentimiento de furia parecía nacer en la boca de estomago, este era el hombre que estaba entregando The Silver Peso a las manos del hombre mas peligroso de Boston. Pero aquí estaba sonriéndole.

"Creo que es mi hora" Se saco el delantal y fue a buscar su bolso. Ahí fue cuando lo idea nació. Dejaría sus llaves siendo lo más esencial que podría perder, las escondió, para luego volver y espiar lo que pasaría. Si alguien llegaba a encontrarla ella tenia esa excusa para volver, nada podría detenerla cuando intentaba salvar a los que quería. Las dejo detrás de unas cajas y salio del cuarto, al salir hacia la cocina de nuevo se encontró con Romeo este solo le silbó de nuevo.

"Me retiro". Dijo al señor Suárez este solo asintió y le tomo la mano para luego besarla. "Sigue mi consejo, vive un poco". 'Todo estará bien, lo prometo, solo hago esto para protegerte, para devolverte lo que ellos te quitaron' El pensó mientras la vio irse.

Emiliana tomó la ruta que la llevaría a su departamento, pero en vez de irse a el, ella dio la vuelta al restaurante por los callejones llegando a la entrada lateral que daba a la cocina. Espero en la esquina mas oscura y rezo por que su plan funcionara, si llegaban a encontrarla tendría la excusa de las llaves. Pero eso no podía asegurarle una salvación divina, esos hombres no dudaban dos veces en tomar una vida. Muerte era el mas pequeño de sus miedos. Habían cosas peores que podrían hacerle a una chica atractiva como ella…

Su corazón latía en su boca por lo que pareció una hora, estaba acuclillada al costado de un basurero hasta que vio a los hombres de temprano, ellos hicieron su entrada por el costado extrañamente, cada uno mirando sobre su hombro por alguna señal de algo. Algo parecía fuera de lo común, los enviados de Yakavetta entraban por la puerta central, haciendo alarde de su poder. Cuando no vieron nada que valiera la atención, entraron. Emiliana rápidamente se movió hacia la entrada, creyendo que ahora el restaurante estaría abierto para la mafia como lo hacían la mayoría de los lugares que la mafia "asociaba" a ellos. Pero se vio confundida cuando Romeo se dirigía a la puerta, la cerraba y bajaba la cortina, en la distancia pudo ver como los hombres sentarse en la barra antes que la cortina estuviera completamente cerrada. En un rápido movimiento se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta lateral y rogó por que la hubieran dejado abierta. Para su buena suerte al primer intento la puerta cedió, 'Despreocupados' pensó, mientras entraba sigilosamente aprovechando la oscuridad de la cocina, podía escuchar a lo lejos las voces de los hombres cuales acentos parecían haberse intensificado, pero no sonaban para nada italianos. No sonaban como ella, era algo así como Irlandés?... Se acerco mas a la muralla que conectaba con el restaurante y siguió escuchando.

"Estarán aquí en dos horas". Un hombre con un acento gruesamente italiano habló. Pánico corrió por Emiliana. 'Son ellos….. Son ellos. Lo sabia'

"Mas te vale que sea verdad si no tu cerebro explotara en miles de pedazos". De nuevo volvió el acento irlandés. Eso era raro.

"No querrás ver a los Saints de Boston enojados Georgie" 'Que! ¿Saints?!' Emiliana pensó mientras intentaba juntar uno mas uno en su cabeza. Ella sabia de los Saints los conocía, podría decirse que hasta sentía devoción en ellos. Ellos habían despachado a Yakavetta en esa corte, por su culpa su familia había perdido lo poco que tenían, y cuando se entero en las noticias que los Saints de Boston lo habían despachado en la Corte lo menos que sintió fue tristeza, pura emoción corría por su cuerpo. Pero aún así sus padres decidieron irse y aun así en imperio Yakavetta tenía control en Boston. Cuando había salido en las noticias que los Saints habían despachado a un cura no lo pudo creer, si ellos eran asesinos, pero nunca le harían daño a un inocente, ellos solo velaban por el bienestar de la ciudad….

"Vamos hombres, por que hay que ser así, ya les dije vendrán, estarán aquí… Déjenme ir" Emiliana se iba a preparar para correr si ellos eran los Saints eso solo indicaba lo que vendría después, el restaurante seria una cacería de mafiosos. Cuando comenzó a levantarse su pie quedo atrapado en unas cajas y en un movimiento brusco su cuerpo cayó sobre un mueble lleno de ollas y sartenes. Cuando su cuerpo intento reaccionar a la caída, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, un poco de luz entro desde la parte delantera del restaurante, eso hizo visible las dos figuras que entraron, al ver el pequeño bulto se abalanzaron a ella. Pero un desorden de ondas castañas los hizo detener cualquier plan que decidieran abordar en caso de algún intruso. Era la chica de temprano, sus ojos llenos de miedo, hicieron un desorden en el estomago de Murphy, la mujer con la personalidad fuerte y temerosa, ahora estaba en el piso, con pánico de verdad en su rostro, quería poder decirle lo que el era, que no le haría daño. Dios lo menos que le haría seria daño, el podía protegerla hacer cada día de su vida una fantasía. No sabia como alguien que conoció en menos de 24 horas podía hacer eso en el. Sobre todo cuando no sabia tanto de ella. Pero su lado sobre protector lo poseyó, ella era descuidada, podría haber salido herida. Que hacia ahí.

El que se había identificado como Liam la miro a los ojos, de nuevo sintió ese fuego en su interior, era como si sus ojos pudieran controlar sus emociones. Vio enojo en ellos y provocándole nerviosismo. Hace poco creía que no le harían daño pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Dio un gran suspiro y dirigió su mirada al piso.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto bruscamente haciendo que Emiliana diera un pequeño salto. Sintió el sonido de un palmetazo y levanto la mirada. Vio como el otro gemelo se posicionaba frente de ella.

"¿Por que estas aquí? Lass, señor Suárez te pidió específicamente que esta noche debías irte a las 10, esta no es una situación segura para ti". Emiliana miro nuevamente al piso, pero fue detenida por sus manos que tomaron su barbilla y alzaron su cabeza.

"Yo…. Yo…. Mmm..., yo no escuche nada si eso se preguntan, nada de nada….." Mentía se notaba en su mirar y hablar. "Solo mis llaves, creo las perdí aquí… En algún lugar y volví por ellas. Y como vi cerrado el frente, entre por aquí y preferí no encender las luces". El hombre dejo su rostro y empezó a caminar con las manos en su cabeza. Tirando pequeños pedazos de cabello.

"Busquémoslas y así te puedes ir a casa" Dijo el hombre de los ojos azules que parecían quemarla ahora parecía mas sensato, pero ella ni por un segundo mas quería quedarse en ese lugar.

"Esta bien, creo que están en el cuarto de atrás yo iré". Emiliana se retiro, debía salir de ahí, no podía quedarse y menos cuando su cara gritaba. "Hey, se su secreto" mientras hacia tiempo fingiendo buscar las llaves escucho gritos y algunas groserías, pero no estaban en ningún idioma que ella conociera.

Cuando las voces se calmaron, escucho pasos, para que luego la puerta se abriera a sus espaldas, tomó las llaves de su escondite y se dio la media vuelta, fingiendo alivio al moverlas en sus manos. El hombre de los ojos claros la miro profundamente, Emiliana sentía mas fuego en ella, podía sentir el mismo ardor en los ojos de el. Incomodidad no era lo que sentía ahora, pero tampoco se quedaría ahí para observar el show. Movió las llaves sobre su cabeza y las puso en su bolso, paso por su lado hacia la cocina.

"Bueno, ahora me iré". Estaba apunto de darse la media vuelta cuando una mano fuerte se apoyo contra la parte baja de su espalda. Un shock eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal. Nunca se había sentido así…. Todo la tomaba tan por sorpresa, pero a la vez daba la bienvenida a la agitación que el provocaba en ella.

"No dejare que te vayas sola, Lass" El hombre de los ojos claros dijo, estaba tan cerca de ella que su voz sonaba aún mas tentadora que antes, era suave, pero a la vez fuerte. Y tenía un efecto gracioso en su motricidad.

"Estoy bien, solo vivo a unas dos cuadras….En verdad estoy bien" No le dio el coraje moverse o darse la vuelta.

"Te puedo acompañar, creo que aún tenemos tiempo ¿cierto?"

"Ey, tu acompaña a la señorita, mientras yo arreglo unas cosas aquí…Cualquier cosa tengo a Romeo. Solo procura volver". Dijo el hombre de pelo mas claro, enviando un guiño en su dirección.

"Vamos entonces" Sin decir mas el la empujo hacia la salida que daba al callejón, una vez afuera. El se posiciono a su derecha, su mano nunca dejando la parte baja de su espalda. "Creo que no deberías dejar tus cosas así por todos lados, alguien malo podría hacer algo con ellas" Su voz y su acento hacían que su interior quemara mas profundo. Tenía su corazón en la boca, sus interiores ardían y al parecer ahora su mente daba vueltas. 'Gracias'.

"No suelo hacer eso" Emiliana avanzo un poco mas al frente para dejar su mano caer de su espalda, el solo río un poco y avanzo mas, sin tocarla. Pero sus ojos se posicionaron en su rostro, sus mejillas se coloraron al ver que por ningun segundo el la dejo fuera del radar de sus ojos. "De verdad no tienes que acompañarme, estoy bien son solo dos cuadras, además hago este viaje todo los días, en peores horarios". Emiliana de nuevo intento apurar su paso, fallando terriblemente cuando el suyo se apresuro. Manteniéndose a su lado. 'Demonios'

"Un caballero de verdad nunca dejaría a una muchachita vagar sola por las calles". Miro por un segundo mas a Emiliana antes de suspirar y detenerse por completo, la tomo por el brazo y la empujo a un callejón cercano. 'Esto es, moriré así, en un callejón' Emiliana pensó cerrando los ojos preparándose. "No te haré daño. Solo quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti?".

"UH?" Emiliana lo abrió de apoco los ojos viendo que el hombre solo mantuvo sus manos sobre sus hombros con mucho cuidado mirándola a los ojos. Eran tan cautivadores, no podía dejar de inspeccionar su rostro, era masculino con rasgos fuertes, pero a la vez era suave y sus ojos…. Dios sus ojos.

"¿Podemos confiar en ti? Creo que ya escuchaste gran parte de nuestra conversación, y no te juzgare si te asustas o algo, solo quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti para admitirlo". Hablaba tan simplemente que de alguna manera tranquilizo a Emiliana. Ella no los juzgaría, les debía un gran favor a sacar a Papa Yakavetta de las calles, su miedo no estaba en ellos o en lo que hacían, su miedo iba en la manera que esa mirada azul se sentía sobre ella. Haciéndola sentir poco poderosa y frágil.

"Mira no mentiré oculte las llaves para volver y poder espiarlos, me pareció muy extraño que vinieran a The Silver Peso, sobre todo cuando parecían tan fuera de lugar, por un segundo creí…..Creí… que…." Emiliana se sintió avergonzada por confundirlo tan fácilmente con los hombres de Yakavetta, cuando ellos eran lo contrario. El la miro con curiosidad y eso la hizo continuar. "Pensé que eran enviados de Yakavetta… El hace esto con la mayoría de los restaurantes o negocios en Boston, manda a algunos de sus chicos a hacer un trato para "asociarlos con ellos". "Eso significa que el negocio funcionará para las actividades extracurriculares que Yakavetta desea mantener fuera del ojo publico y si no aceptas el te destruye. De cualquier manera lo que tienes termina en sus manos". Emiliana termino con un suspiro al darse cuenta que las palabras la habían dejado sin aliento.

"Es verdad, nos ocultábamos por que somos buscados, no solo por la policía, sino que Yakavetta también nos puso un precio. Y entiendo que te preocuparas por The Silver Peso, Suárez nos explico su relación, pero, ¿Como sabes lo que Yakavetta hace?" El sabia mas que bien, pero quería saber si ella le confesaría. Si ella confiaba en el. Rogaba que lo hiciera.

Emiliana suspiro y los miro a los ojos, ella quería venganza y quizás ellos podrían dársela. Pero para eso ella debía ser sincera, suspiro una vez más y continúo. "Mi familia vino a America cuando tenia 14, las cosas andaban mal y mi familia vio este país como una oportunidad, de una nueva vida, nuevas oportunidades…. Para mí. La verdad, vivíamos con los necesario, hasta que mi papá decidió empezar un negocio, haciendo lo que sabíamos hacer bien. Su restaurante Italiano empezó de apoco a construirse, mis padres con el sudor de su frente lo hicieron, cuando empezó a surgir llamó la atención de Yakavetta. Ellos empezaron su misión de controlar los negocios en Boston, cuando llegaron al de nosotros ofrecieron un trato a mi padre, mi padre se negó rotundamente, el no quería manchar mi oportunidad. Al principio Yakavetta enviaba a sus soldados con mejores ofertas, pero aún nos seguíamos negando. Esto se mantuvo por un tiempo hasta que pararon, creíamos que por fin se había convencido de que no podría tener el negocio. Seis meses pasaron y ataques empezaron a ocurrir, pequeños primeros, como insectos en los alimentos, plagas de ratas, llamadas por quejar al restaurante, de alguna manera salimos de eso, luego crecieron, ataques a los vidrios, graffitis, muchas veces cuando abríamos el restaurante no teníamos nada, la policía lo dejaba ver como robo, pero nosotros sabíamos bien lo que pasaba. Después de un año nos fuimos a la quiebra, no teníamos nada y mis papás estaban listos para retirarse y volver a Italia, ahí fue cuando deje la escuela y todo lo que tenían en la cuenta para cuando fuera a la universidad lo puso en el restaurante, lo quería hacer renacer y empecé las remodelaciones a espaldas de mis padres, quería sorprenderlos, mucha gente me ayudo ya que no podía pagar para la mano de obra, en los horarios que se suponían eran de escuela trabajaba en el restaurante. Eso fue hasta que un día en la mañana llegue y no había nada, todo era cenizas, mis sueños se rompieron, nuestra última oportunidad fue rota. Ahí fue cuando tuve que admitirles a mis papás lo que había hecho. Ellos se enojaron al principio, pero después me perdonaron. Yakavetta había logrado su cometido, nos elimino del camino, pero yo no me quería rendir fácilmente, con lo poco del dinero que quedaba, mis papás se fueron a Italia, yo me quede con un poco aquí y les prometí que si las cosas se ponían malas volvería. Desde ese momento he trabajado en lo que sea, para poder mantenerme". Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su rostro. El puso su mano en su mejilla y con un movimiento de su pulgar la seco.

"Hoy nos enfrentaremos con algunos de sus "enviados" como dices, planeamos eliminarlos a todos, ahora que se tu historia, mi misión es mas fuerte, no quedara ninguno de pie". La miro a los ojos por un segundo, preguntándose como una chica tan pequeña y bella, podría haber peleado con dientes y uñas contra un mafioso, si quizás la batalla no la gano, pero aún así no se rindió. Si el estaba derritiéndose por ella la primera vez que la vio, ahora estaba a sus pies al ver todo lo que había pasado. Un sentimiento protector lo rodeo, el quería pelear por ella, por lo que le hicieron.

"Bueno creo que debes volver, así que mejor nos apuramos" Emiliana habló mientras empezaba a caminar fuera del callejón. Las cosas se habían puesto mas intensas de lo que ella podía aguantar y tener esa mirada sobre ella no ayudaba en nada. El quería poder sostenerla en sus brazos, mostrarle como el haría que todo estuviera bien.

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos, cada uno absorbiendo lo que acababan de compartir. El reconoció, que sin admitirlo de frente ella sabía que ellos eran los Saints de Boston. Ella le había dicho todo lo que nunca había confesado a nadie más que a ella misma. Nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero el le daba un sentimiento de gran comodidad y calidez. Cuando llegaron a su departamento ella dejo un suspiro que mas de tranquilidad parecía de inconformidad, ella quería mas tiempo con el, con su calidez y esos ojos. Ella podía imaginarse entre sus brazos, sin nada en su mente más que la sensación de tranquilidad.

"Es aquí" Dijo Emiliana deteniéndose y dando media vuelta para verlo de frente. "En verdad gracias, por todo".

"Solo te acompañe" El tenia que sacudir la cabeza, para sacar esa sensación que hacia su cerebro procesar nada mas que la manera que sus labios se extendían en un sonrisa y como deseaba ver mas que eso.

"No solo eso, nunca le había dicho lo que había pasado a nadie" Emiliana suspiro y no supo que demonio tuvo posesión de su cuerpo cuando su mano alcanzo la de el. El miro con gran sorpresa su acción y cuando Emiliana creyó que se alejaría, el toco su mejilla acariciándola con la misma ternura que antes. Emiliana suspiro profundamente deseando que el momento fuera eterno. "Creo que te deberías ir, tu hermano debe estar esperándote".

El solo asintió quito lentamente la mano de su rostro con una expresión llena de decepción, el también quería que este momento fuera eterno, el no quería la sensación de que podía morir en cualquier momento, quería haberla conocido en otro momento y lugar, para poder amarla con todo su ser y cuidarla. De apoco se retiro y sus manos mantuvieron en contacto hasta que se hizo imposible mantenerlas unidas. Cuando ya había dado algunos pasos lejos de ella, paro abruptamente sus pies al escuchar su petición.

"¿Podré verte otra vez?" Eso era todo lo necesario par el, el camino rápidamente hacia ella casi asustándola, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acerco plantando sus labios contra los de ella. Al principio era lento absorbiendo el momento, lo hizo mas profundo intentando guardar su sabor. Quería tenerla grabada en la memoria con fuego, si moría esta noche, moriría con la memoria de ella. Ella, intentaba mover sus labios al mismo tiempo que los de el devoraban sus labios, ambos ardían en pasión, el intensificaba mas el beso, jugueteando con su lengua, mordisqueando sus labios, al mismo tiempo que ella movía sus manos hacia su cabello, tirando del pelo que estaba en su nuca, poniéndolo mas cerca, el movió sus manos a sus caderas, sosteniéndolas con gran fuerza, poniéndola planamente contra el. Se perdieron por unos segundos, hasta que el piso empezó a hacerse lejano. De apoco se aparto, mirando su rostro, cuando ella abrió los ojos y notó la pasión que sus besos le habían dado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Dalo por hecho" Dijo para luego irse esta vez iba caminando de espaldas no perdiendo ni por un segundo a la chica de su vista.

"Espera! ¿Cual eres?" Emiliana pregunto al darse cuenta que beso a alguien que seguramente no se llamaba Liam. Pero aún así su nombre no parecía tan importarte, solo la curiosidad la hacia preguntar. Todo lo demás no importaba. Movió su boca en silencio, ella pudo leer en sus labios la palabra 'Murphy'.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

**Murphy POV**

La quiero, la deseo, podría hacer algo al respecto, pero no hay nada por hacer, yo soy un fugitivo que busca eliminar mafiosos, ella es simplemente un ángel. Pero quizás soy lo que necesita, quizás yo soy quien debe salvarla. Pero debo hacer las cosas bien…. Si algo le ocurre por mi culpa…. No yo la protegeré, ella viviría feliz a mi lado, este es el regalo de dios a mi, por nuestro trabajo. Solo debo salvarla.

_Nota de autor: Canción Savin Me – Nickelback._

_Dejen sus Reviews aquí abajito, con cualquier opinión o sugerencia. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota de autor: Por fin con notebook nuevo, ahora podre actualizar más seguido. Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña idea de las canciones, son lo que escucho mientras escribo los capítulos. También agradecer a mis lectoras de siempre y a una en especial que me da ánimo para escribir con sus PM y sus reviews Lady MacManus. Sin nada más que decir, gracias. _

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDS

Capítulo 4 (En mi mente)

_Eres lo más cercano al cielo de lo que estaré y no me quiero ir a casa ahora….. Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento…. Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto, yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy. _

**Emiliana POV**

Ya han pasado 2 horas y aún no puedo pensar bien, era como si todas mis ideas y palabras se esfumaran y solo quedara el dulce sabor de tabaco que me dejaron sus labios. Normalmente yo no funcionaba así, nunca me daba tan fácilmente, pero ahora era como si tuviera que besarlo no solo una sino un millón de veces hasta que mi estómago dejara de dar vueltas. Pero debo admitir nunca me había sentido así… El solo me hacía sentir como si las palabras no eran suficientes y no lo son, no lo conozco muy bien. 'Dios ni siquiera lo conozco bien…. Soy una zorra'. Pero aún así daría cada pedazo de mí por poder probar su boca, sentir sus manos. Tenerlo cerca solo tenerlo cerca. Pánico recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que es lo que estaría ocurriendo en este exacto momento, las cosas deben estar ocurriendo en este instante, ¿Cómo estará? Seguro ellos saben cómo cuidarse, pero aún así no puedo evitar el nerviosismo, si las cosas no salían bien….. 'No todo estará bien… Nada de lo cual preocuparse… No podría dormir, así que preferí cambiarme el uniforme, recién note que he estado con el uniforme por más de 2 horas. Me cambio a unos jeans con una camiseta blanca. Me mantendría en pie intentando ocupar mi mente, alguien debía avisarme si algo salió mal.

**Fin Emiliana POV**

"Así que… Ahora te gustan italianas Murph. No eras tú quien le prometía a Ma' una buena chica irlandesa" Pregunto Connor guiñándole un ojo a Romeo que estaba entrando en la cocina. Él sabía que algo había pasado en el camino de ida hacia el departamento, la sonrisa que Murphy tenia se podía ver desde lejos.

"Cállate" Gruño Murphy a su hermano, mientras cortaba otro pedazo de cinta adhesiva, no podía entender por qué su hermano seguía pensando en la chica. Y tampoco entendía porque él no podía pensar en nada mas, estaban a punto de hacer un trabajo y aquí estaba el con su mente en los recuerdos del cálido y pequeño cuerpo de Emiliana, su historia, su tristeza, su hermoso rostro y la calidez de sus labios, como su cuerpo….. 'Esto no me está ayudando' Pensó Murphy, desde el primer momento que la vio sintió algo en él… Pero ahora, caminaría el infierno de ida y vuelta por ver una sonrisa en ese pequeño rostro. Pero no todo era carnal, el deseaba escuchar sobre su vida, mientras el acariciaba su cabello. Anhelaba tener la oportunidad de poder contarle todas las anécdotas de su infancia y como es vivir con un pedante como Connor. Si solo tuviera un segundo, seria todo suyo.

"No te pongas de mal humor, tenemos trabajo que hacer" Respondió apuntando su cabeza hacia afuera de la cocina cuando Romeo les dio la señal. Esta sería un trabajo fácil, pero aún así no podía evitar el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

Lo terminaron en unos segundos. Pero todo ocurrió en un segundo, disparos cruzaron la entrada principal, solo pudieron reaccionar en unos segundos. Mientras una mujer avanzaba hacia ellos sosteniendo el arma en alto. Cuando empezaron a apuntarle, ella dejo claro que ella estaba sola, al parecer el otro tirador ya se había ido, porque Romeo volvió tan rápido como se fue. Ella no perdió tiempo explicando cómo serían las cosas de aquí en adelante. Al parecer el Agente Smecker, le había relevado el papel de cuidadora especial de los Saints después de su muerte. La policía estaría pronto ahí y debían hacer todo el escenario parecer un enfrentamiento de fuego amistoso. Después de tener todo terminado, planearon encontrarse en McGintys. Al salir Connor vio la dirección a la cual se dirigía su hermano, una muy contraria al bar que había sido algo así como un segundo hogar.

"Hey…. ¿Dónde mierda crees que vas?" Pero por la mirada que su gemelo le dio junto con el tono rojizo que tomaban sus mejillas, le respondió todo lo que quería saber. "Mira sé que quizás quieres continuar lo que sea que pudieron empezar en medio de la calle. Pero debemos estar en el bar en al menos una hora más" Murphy solo asintió y siguió en la dirección en la cual la chica lo había llevado anteriormente.

Al llegar al edificio se dio cuenta que no sabía cuál era su piso o su departamento, no tenía su número, solo sabía su nombre su edad y un poco de su historia, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de verla, tocarla y poder respirar su esencia. En la entrada había algunos apellidos, así que decidió probar suerte con eso. Cuando llego al de ella dejo un suspiro lleno de pánico salir. No sabia que tanto temía, quizás era el hecho que ella podría catalogar lo de temprano como un error al entrar en sentido propio y descubrir que él no valía la pena. Quizás solo debía caminar de vuelta y alejarse, las cosas igualmente no serían buenas entre los dos, los momentos que le podría dar serian solo pedazos de su tiempo, un día podría morir y la dejaría sola. O ella podría morir por su culpa. Suspiro de nuevo y se dio la media vuelta, ahí fue cuando una pequeña voz, llamo su nombre.

"Murphy" Fue casi un susurro, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para resonar en su mente, agitar su corazón y acelerar todos sus nervios. Al subir la mirada, vio el pequeño rostro con esos grandes ojos, que parecían brillar con alivio y un tinte de felicidad. La bolsa que sostenía en su mano, hizo contacto brusco con su torso cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Enterró su rostro en su pecho y movió sus manos hacia su cintura donde lo sostuvo fuertemente. El no hizo nada más que mover sus brazos sobre sus hombros y sostenerla fuertemente, enterró su cara en su cabello, respirando el dulce olor a miel. Era tan intoxicante. Después de unos segundos se separaron lentamente. Emiliana lo miro a los ojos y cuando noto el shock en sus ojos. Quizás fue un poquito lejos con esa muestra de afecto, pero no lo podía evitar. Había estado las últimas 4 horas dando vueltas por la casa hasta que decidió ir a comprar algo para cenar, cuando se dio cuenta que de los nervios se le olvido ir a comprar al supermercado.

"Yo….. Ah….. Lo siento…." Genial ahora tartamudeaba, al ver el acto de torpeza e inconformidad, Murphy sonrió y estiro sus brazos hacia ella envolviéndola en otro abrazo. Esta vez, en abrazo no estaba lleno de necesidad. Mas parecía una petición, al algo que ella había deseado repetir desde que el la dejo en las puertas de su edificio. Ella movió su rostro desde su pecho, mirando hacia arriba. El movió sus manos hacia su barbilla, la otra de inmediato buscando su lugar en su cuello, tomando un poco de su cabello, el corto la distancia entre ambos moviéndose hacia abajo, y dejo que lentamente sus labios hicieran contacto. Al principio era un beso inocente, era placentero, y dejaba entre ver las ansias por probar más, por conocer más, conquistar tierras prohibidas. El dejo que su lengua tocara lentamente su labio inferior, con esto ella abrió su boca para permitir acceso, el movió su cabeza hacia el lado dejando que algunos risos castaños cayeran de su mano. El movió su lengua lentamente por su boca, jugueteando con la de ella, dejándola probar y ser probada. Ella movía sus manos a lo largo de su torso cada vez presionándose más cerca de él. Con un suspiro contento ella empezó a alejarse de apoco, sin antes dejar un beso de boca cerrada sobre sus labios. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que el aun mantenían los suyos cerrados. Su rostro era tan sereno, era hermoso, cuando su boca se torció en una sonrisa, elevando el lunar que estaba junto a su boca, no hizo nada más que expandir la idea en su cerebro de que este era el momento más perfecto de su vida.

"Ven conmigo" Dijo el al momento de abrir sus ojos. Ella solo sonrió, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, no lo conocía bien, pero estaba vivo y a su lado. Ella no respondió y eso lo preocupo. "Digo…. Mmmm. Solo si quieres. Me puedes acompañar…. No… Yo no te presiono a nada. Solo quería que…" Al parecer alguien también tenía el hábito de tartamudear. Cuando el dejo caer sus manos. Ella las tomo de prisa antes que cayeran a sus lados. El la observo pro un segundo.

"Adonde me llevaras. Espero que sea un lugar con acceso a Alcohol, después de este día, necesito un poco" El rio fuertemente, justo cuando pensaba que ella no podría ser más perfecta, se superaba a sí misma. "Además tienes mucho que contarme" El asintió y dejo caer su mano derecha, tomando solo la izquierda y dirigiéndola hacia el viejo bar. En el camino le conto lo que paso en el del peso, el encuentro con el hombre que disparo al cura, el descubrimiento de su nueva ángel guardián. Luego él le pregunto más de su vida, ella le conto la historia corta sin tantos detalles de su vida, quizás si él le daba más tiempo ella le contaría cada detalle de su vida. Ella le pregunto un poco de la suya. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta latera. Al entrar estaba Connor, con una gran sonrisa para ambos.

"Media hora Murph. Te tenía un poco más de fe" Dijo mientras miraba a su reloj. Un bulto rápidamente paso por su lado, un segundo antes que Connor cayera de espaldas al suelo con su gemelo encima golpeándolo. Romeo se posiciono a su lado.

"Gemelos!" Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su cadera, ella le dio una gran cachetada.

"Eres estúpido y misógino, ahora saca tus manos de encima mío, me trataras igual como tratarías a una hermana, o si no le diré a tu tío por tu constante intentos de jugar al galán conmigo!" Al momento que termino que su discurso, los gemelos en el piso la miraban con gran miedo y Romeo estaba con una mirada de puro pánico. Luego de un momento ella se rio, al igual que Murphy, Connor siguió no tanto después y por fin Romeo empezó a reírse con nerviosismo.

"Lo siento, Murphy me dijo que lo hiciera" Intento decir Emiliana entre risas. Al momento que el posicionaba su mano devuelta a su cadera, Murphy se levantó y golpeo su mano, corriendo a Romeo de su lado y posicionando su brazo sobre sus hombros. "La parte de no tocar era enserio" Dijo Murphy seriamente.

Luego de unas introducciones rápidas, todos tomaron posiciones. Luego de unos tragos con los agentes, Romeo, Doc y los gemelos, Emiliana se empezó a sentir algo mareada, quizás exagero un poco al decirle a Connor que subiera la cantidad de whisky en su trago. Luego de que Eunice se fue, Emiliana sintió unos brazos fuertes alrededor de ella, junto con el ruido de silbidos y palabras obscenas.

"Creo que alguien exagero un poco" Ella intento darse la vuelta, tambaleándose en el taburete. "¿Estas bien? Ella solo asintió y sonrió borrachamente.

"Creo que necesito ir a casa" Lo que en verdad quería decir era 'Quiero ir a casa y que tu vayas conmigo' Pero no lo haría, ya era suficiente, haberlo besado en menos de 24 horas de conocerlo. Pero no podía negar la necesidad de su cuerpo por los brazos firmes del irlandés.

"Ey, duende, no te aproveches de una chica en una situación vulnerable" Dijo Duffy mientras se paraba desde su taburete. "Yo la llevare a casa"

Murphy la observo por un momento, antes de moverla hacia la parte de atrás.

"Mañana iré a verte, necesitamos hacer algo primero, pero después tendremos un tiempo para nosotros. Quiero saber todo de ti y que tu sepas todo de mi, solo necesito que me des tiempo" Ella sonrió antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, sus labios cubriendo los de el desesperadamente, el respondía con fuerza y miedo. Ardían en el beso menos inocente que se han dado hasta ahora. Él no sabe como pero la tomo por la cintura y la posiciono sobre sus caderas, dejando que sus piernas se envolvieran alrededor de él. El la posiciono sobre una de las mesas más cercanas, presionando contra ella. Gemidos y suspiros dejaban sus labios mientras se movían el uno contra el otro.

"Duffy, quiere poder….." Ambos miraron con ojos llenos de alerta hacia la puerta. Connor solo sonreía y movía la cabeza mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Con decepción se separaron y empezaron a hacerse el paso hacia el bar, al momento de decir adiós, Murphy le dio uno de esos besos llenos de promesa. De que quizás en el futuro, cuando todo estuviera bien, él le daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz. O que en el poco tiempo que tendrían, el haría lo posible por estar junto a ella. De alguna manera, nadie lo apartaría de él.

_Nota de autor: Canción Iris – Goo Goo Dolls_

_Reviews aquí abajito con sus opiniones o sugerencias. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Nota de autor: Como siempre dar las gracias por la audiencia, en verdad gracias por darse el trabajo de leer todo mi material, ya que nunca pensé que las ideas totalmente raras que tenía en mi cabeza podrían ser atractivas al público. También decirle que continuaré escribiendo la segunda temporada de Hechos de cicatrices. No me aguante mantenerme lejos de Daryl. Y también pensando en intentar algo con Scud (personaje de Norman en Blade II). La historia de Connor va si o si, apenas termine esta, así que si les gusta el otro gemelo MacManus prepárense. Escenas de alto contenido sexual. Si siguen leyendo asuman las consecuencias sensuales. _

**Capítulo 5 (Entre besos y tiros)**

_Debo admitir… Que no puedo explicar…. Ninguno de estos pensamientos….. Que corretean por mi cerebro. Es verdad…. Cariño, estoy aullando por ti._

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DS

En el momento que la vio salir por puerta, no pudo detener el suspiro que dejo sus labios. Las cosas parecían apresuradas, pero no le importaba, cuando se trataba de ella no le importaba y no le importaría nada. Al darse la vuelta, un coro de risas resonó en el ahora vacío McGintys.

"Cuidado hermano, creo que te estas convirtiendo en una niñita" Dijo Connor, Murphy le envió un golpe contra la barbilla enviándolo al suelo. La pelea juguetona no se demoró mucho en enfrentarse. Connor podía decir o burlarse todo lo que quisiera, pero dentro de el sabía que la nueva conquista de su hermano era algo más que algo casual. Lo golpeo fuerte en el corazón. Solo le asustaba el hecho de que aún tenían trabajo por hacer y aunque Murphy no lo admitiera tenía la mente en una pequeña chica con cabello castaño.

"Nunca me había sentido así, es como si el aire fue sacado de mis pulmones y solo puedo respirar si ella está cerca" Dijo Murphy a Connor unas horas después mientras se preparaban para dormir en unos sillones en el cuarto que Doc. los dejo ocupar.

"Es amor….. Solo se presenta una vez en la vida…. No hay segundas veces ni oportunidades. Y si no lo aprovechas, bueno mírame a mi…" El sufría por su propio error del pasado, ser un Saint no era fácil, menos cuando quieres construir una vida.

"Pero no es el tiempo…. Solo espero que sepa esperar… Porque nunca creo que sentiré mi corazón así otra vez" Respondió Murphy antes de arroparse más cerca de las frazadas.

"_Hey chicos, los estado esperando hace mucho, el jefe me dijo que estuviera acá temprano" Dijo Rocco mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Connor y Murphy se acercaron más hacia su amigo, ambos con un poco de shock. _

"_¿Rocco, que haces acá?" Pregunto Connor, el solo se presentaba cuando había un mensaje muy importante…. Murphy se empezó a asustar un poco. _

"_¿Es algo grave, que nos quiere decir el jefe?" Al ver la cara de Murphy, Rocco inhalo un poco más de su cigarrillos y continuo. _

"_No es nada tan grave… Es algo sobre su nuevo angelito… O quizás solo debería decir, el nuevo angelito de Murphy" Envió un guiño en dirección a Murphy. "Bueno poniéndonos serios, el jefe quiere que la protejan, tiene grandes planes para ella. Murphy los sabrá cuando llegue el momento, por ahora solo me encargo que la protejan. Me dijo algo de que ella ha sufrido toda su vida y ahora es el tiempo en que el futuro….. Bueno una mierda sobre el futuro, Murphy y ella necesitando su protección". _

"_¿Estará en problemas?" Pregunto Connor "Por culpa de nosotros…." Dijo Connor golpeando la nuca de Murphy. _

"_No…. No es su culpa, alguien de su pasado la tiene en la mira…. Ella está en la mira de unas personas, aún no saben qué relación tiene ella con ustedes. Creo que ustedes tampoco saben, pero pronto lo harán todos. Y eso es todo lo que hay por ahora" Termino Rocco. _

Cuando estaban listos para responder un golpe fuerte sonó en el sueño. Y ambos saltaron de sus asientos. Romeo estaba en la puerta.

"Desayuno listo!" Luego empezó a correr por las escaleras. Hoy era el día en que irían donde su amigo Louis, su contrabandista de armas.

"Acaso tu….." Connor no debía decir más cuando vio a su gemelo asentir. "Debemos descubrir un poco más. Y tu mi amigo, serás quien averigüe". Murphy necesitaba saber algo más sobre Emiliana. Si alguien estaba detrás de ella, podían sacar algunas pistas.

BDSDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBD S

Como Emiliana lo había sospechado el restaurante estaría cerrado hasta nuevo aviso, gracias a él "trabajo" realizado ahí, el oficial Duffy le pidió que igual apareciera en la mañana a presentarse para que nada pareciera sospechoso. Verdaderamente la policía no la tomo mucho en cuenta, ya que el caso estaba detallado como un enfrentamiento con fuego amistoso. En el camino hacia su departamento también decidió hablarle más de los hermanos, como se habían conocido, quien había sido el hombre que los salvo la última vez de la cárcel. Emiliana podía jurar que él le contaba la historia para ver si ella salía corriendo y tomaba todas sus cosas y se alejaba de ellos. Pero al ver que solo asentía, podía estar seguro que ella no se movería de su lado. Sin quererlo tenerlos cerca la hacía sentir segura, toda su vida vivió con miedo, siempre teniendo que ponerse una máscara de fortaleza, cuando por dentro de quebrara. Pero cerca de Murphy ella podía dejar todo eso de lado, y solo disfrutar de él. Aún no sabía mucho de él, pero el prometió ir a verla. Así que ahora estaba tomando una ducha. 'Uno nunca sabe' Su mente le repetía. Al salir decidió que podría aprovechar esta oportunidad y contarle un poco más de ella. Sería una noche de solo conversación….

Cuando Emiliana estaba secándose el cabello, escucho lejanamente el timbre. Su estómago de inmediato volviéndose nudos. Sus manos empezaron a sacudirse sin control. Ella sabía quién era…. Respondió el comunicador con gran calma, pero cuando golpearon la puerta, su cuerpo de nuevo se trasformaba en una montaña rusa de emociones.

"Hey" Dijo Emiliana con el tono más sereno que pudo sacar de su voz quebradiza. Los ojos de Murphy fueron de inmediato a su cuerpo. Ella estaba usando una camiseta con un escote algo bajo, pero aún así tenia media manga y unos shorts. Cuando eligió el atuendo genuinamente estaba pensando en algo cómodo y casual, nunca sospecharía que el irlandés estaría saltando de su propia piel al ver a la chica así. Su cabello estaba suelto, las ondas acariciaban delicadamente su pecho. 'Dios mío….' No podía pensar en nada más Murphy, eso fue lo que lo hizo lanzarse de inmediato hacia la chica. Sus manos fueron a su cintura, levantando levemente su camiseta. Sus labios atacaron los suaves labios de la chica, de inmediato insertando su lengua dentro de su boca, saboreando y recorriendo lo que ahora él conocía como el paraíso. Las cosas que quería hacerle.

A Emiliana le tomo un momento para poder empezar a responder, había esperado una taza de café o una conversación antes de esto, pero si está aquí bienvenido sea, la manera en que la tocaba posesivo y salvaje, pero a la misma vez delicadamente pidiendo acceso. Cuando ella lo empezó a besar devuelta la cabeza de Murphy empezó a dar vueltas, el deseo estaba por encima de todo ahí fue cuando su pequeña vocecita melódica que endulzaba sus oídos sonó.

"¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?" Pregunto entre jadeos.. No podía controlar a su cuerpo ya a este punto, si él no la estuviera sosteniendo de la manera que lo hacía, ella estaría en el suelo.

"No… ¿Y tú?" Pregunto devuelta Murphy. Quizás si iban algo rápido, pero él no podía detener las emociones que ella hacia fluir por su cuerpo.

"Yo tampoco" Esa respuesta bastaba para que Murphy la tomara por la cintura, levantándola levemente, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. "La última puerta a la izquierda" Dijo al ver que Murphy empezó a caminar sin rumbo.

Al momento que llegaron a la habitación Emiliana no lo podía aguantar más, en una fluida acción se desenredo de sus caderas y arranco su abrigo de sus hombros, dejándolo con una camiseta negra. Al ver los ojos llenos de deseos de ella, Murphy tomo un puñado de la camiseta de ella y lentamente la fue levantando dejando en descubierto partes de su abdomen plano, Murphy cayo de rodillas frente a ella, besando casa lugar ahora descubierto, planto besos cálidos, algunos mojados. Al llegar hacia sus pechos de nuevo se puso de pie enfrente de ella, dejo a la camiseta recorrer el resto del camino fuera de su cuerpo hasta que la tenía en solo su brasier. Empezó a besar hambrientamente la piel de su cuello, succionando la piel dejándola rosar contra sus dientes antes que dejara su boca. Hizo lo mismo con sus pechos atravesó del material de su brassier, luego los cubrió con sus manos, nunca dejando el contacto físico, se dirigió a su boca y la devoro en un beso húmedo y desesperado. Emiliana saco su camiseta rápidamente. De inmediato plantando besos ligeros sobre la piel. Siguió las líneas de sus cicatrices y tatuajes, besándolas con gran cuidado y atención. Él quería más estaba desesperado por más. La tomo por la cintura y lentamente la deposito en la cama, al tenerla acostada ahí, se reclino sobre ella.

"Eres demasiado hermosa" Le susurró al oído mientras volvía a succionar la piel debajo de su oreja. Cuando las manos de Emiliana fueron a su cinturón en las arranco de inmediato. Emiliana lo observo con confusión. El solo le sonrió y respondió. "Prenda por prenda. Primero tú, luego yo" En su rostro estaba el hecho que él no se resignaría a este nuevo juego sexual que parecía haber empezado entre ambos. Cuando empezó a succionar la piel entre sus pechos ella arqueo la espalda, dándole mejor acceso a el broche de su brassier, con manos expertas lo desabrocho, movió lentamente los breteles fuera de sus hombros y cuando estaban completamente fuera de sus brazos lo dejo caer al piso. Observo por un momento la imagen que parecía ser el retrato perfecto de un ángel. Ella parecía ser una copa B, no tanto como sus antiguas acompañantes de cuarto, pero ellas no eran nada comparadas al lado de Emiliana, al llevar su manos a sus pecho acariciando lentamente sus pezones entre sus dedos, se dio cuenta que esta mujer estaba hecha para él, sus pechos caían perfecto en sus manos toscas. Cuando aplico un poco de presión sobre ellos vio como ella tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que las ondas castañas cayeran esparcidas en todo el cobertor de color rojo. Él quería conocer más, ver más de ella, cuando él dirigía sus manos hacia el botón de sus jeans, ella lo golpeo en el hombro antes de dejar una pequeña risa salir de sus labios.

"Creí que teníamos un trato". Todas las ropas parecían haber volado hacia el piso después de unos segundos más, la desesperación y pasión dominando sus cuerpos, ellos estaban hambrientos el uno por el otro. Ahora Murphy estaba encima de Emiliana devorando sus labios, dejando su lengua juguetear con la de ella, haciendo gemir de placer, él estaba en su entrada pero aún no hacia ningún movimiento. Al separarse vio sus ojos llenos de lujuria y esa fue suficiente señal.

"Espera, yo no….Mmm. No tengo tu sabes, además ha pasado tanto y yo no planeaba nada" Se tapó la cara de vergüenza al ver el gran signo de pregunta en el rostro de Murphy. 'Genial que debías decir, hey soy una gran perdedora y no he tenido sexo en 2 años' Sus manos fueron retiradas lentamente de su rostro, Murphy le sonrió, para luego moverse a la orilla de la cama, buscando algo entre la pila de ropa en el piso "¿Que estas?" Su respuesta fue respondida cuando un paquete plateado era agitado sobre sus ojos. 'Alguien ya tenía planificado todo' Una sonrisa llena de comprensión se esparció por su rostro.

"Yo no…. No planeaba nada si eso te preguntas, es solo por las dudas" Emiliana lo beso profundamente antes de quitar el paquete de entre sus manos.

Cuando estaba todo en su lugar, Murphy de nuevo se posiciono en su entrada esta vez mirando directo a sus ojos. Tenía algo de miedo en ellos.

"Esto no durara mucho, ha pasado mucho" Dijo bajando su mirada con vergüenza. Emiliana tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Subiéndolo hacia su cara, moviendo su cabello fuera de su rostro antes de besarlo. "También lo ha sido para mí" Ella respondió simplemente antes que el empujara dentro de ella. Él era algo más grande de lo que creía, eso la hizo gemir fuertemente. Murphy la miro por unos segundos, para luego empezar a moverse, en la segunda entrada, ella ya estaba gimiendo y arqueando su espalda. De apoco llegaron a un ritmo, el cual mantenía a ambos sudando y maldiciendo de vez en cuanto.

"Mierda…. No duraré más…" Gruño Murphy su corazón a punto de explotar mientras se movía dentro y fuera de ella intentando mantener su ritmo acelerado, pero no podía más, se sentía tan bien. Emiliana solo dejo salir un gemido en respuesta, las palabras ya no salían de su boca y si lo hacían serian el sonido desesperado de placer. Cuando el empezó a moverse más rápido haciendo arquear su espalda ya era su fin.

"MURPHY!" grito de placer, su voz fue seguida por un gemido y respiros forzosos. "Me estoy….. OH dios!" Ahí fue cuando su estómago exploto en millones de pedazos, sus piernas empezaron a tiritar. Murphy la siguió de cerca terminando en su propio orgasmo.

"Dios…. Cariño…. Eres tan perfecta…. Ohhhh" No podía decir nada más mientras se movía una, dos y tres veces más dentro de ella antes de colapsar encima de su cuerpo.

Emiliana empezó a sonreír contentamente, Murphy se levantó en sus codos y la miro, despejando su cara de los cabellos llenos de sudor. Se observaron por un momento hasta que lentamente él estaba totalmente fuera de ella. Se volcó hacia su lado. Y la trajo cerca de su cuerpo, la puso en su pecho dejando que una de sus piernas se entrelazara en las de él. Suspiro contentamente.

"Creo que ahora podrías contarme un poco más de ti" Dijo después de unos momentos mirando hacia abajo. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Emiliana antes de que comenzara su relato.

_Nota de __autor__: Canción The Black Keys – Howlin' For You_

_Uffff, duchas frías necesarias después de esto ;D Ahí lo tienen es la primera vez que escribo algo mayormente sexual así que disculpen un poco, hubieron algunas palabras que no pude escribir por que empezaba a reírme sola y ponerme roja. Con otras que escribí me empecé a reír sola. Pero espero lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Dejen sus review son opiniones o sugerencias aquí abajo._

_Disculpen cualquier error, son las 2 de la mañana y mi cerebro quiere apagarse. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Nota de autor: Espero que les gustara el capítulo anterior, fue algo raro escribirlo así que perdonen si algunas partes parecen como muy "amateur" ya que en la vida había escrito algo así. El drama viene así que no se acomoden mucho a los momentos bonitos. Lo se soy una desgraciada. Muchas gracias a mis dos seguidoras N° 1 Lady Macmanus y Tinker Dixon, enserio gracias por sus PM's y reviews. _

**Capítulo 6 (Baila con el mal)**

_Cuando era joven vi a mi padre llorar y maldecir al viento….. Y mi mamá juró que nunca se dejaría olvidar….. Ese fue el día en que prometí que no le cantaría al amor, si no existe…. Pero cariño tu eres, la única excepción…_

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDSBDS

Emiliana no podía alejarse del latir de su corazón, ahora calmado, pero a la vez sonaba fuerte, eso le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que las cosas podrían ir bien, que podría vivir este momento por siempre. Todo era mejor con Murphy cerca, nada importaba. Él se sentía de la misma manera, todo rodaba alrededor de la chica, en el poco tiempo que había estado cerca de ella nunca había visto el brillar de sus ojos, nunca pensó que lo vería en su vida, menos que fuera especialmente por él. Ella lo hacía sentir normal, como si por un segundo mientras lo sostuviera en sus brazos él era una persona normal, no un fugitivo, tampoco un Saint. Solo Murphy. 'Tú mi amigo debes averiguar' Las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su mente… Si ella estaba en peligro él debía al menos saber un poco más… Este no era el momento, él no quería interrumpir. El no poder decirle la verdad no ayudaba mucho.

"Así que cuéntame un poco más de ti… Tu vida…. Tu infancia…. Quiero saberlo todo" Murphy dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo, el pequeño rostro aún estaba ruborizado… 'Dios es tan bella' No podía evitar estos pensamientos recorrer su mente. Quería poder llevarla a un lugar alejado de todo, tomarla y llevarla a Irlanda. Hacerla su esposa y tener una familia juntos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" Pregunto Emiliana antes de juguetear con los cabellos detrás de su nuca, bajando su cabeza a su nivel. Dándole un beso delicado de boca cerrada, con un suspiro, Murphy termino el beso y la miro a los ojos.

"Todo… Aún no puedo creer que hiciéramos esto antes de conocernos bien" Consternación se cruzó por el rostro de Emiliana, al ver su expresión Murphy continuo. "No, no me arrepiento, pero si quiero saber más de ti"

"Bueno….. Mmmmm. Mi nombre completo es Emiliana Aria Margetta, lo sé no es el mejor nombre, pero hey uno no planifica esas cosas. Bueno, voy cumplir 12 años viviendo aquí, nos mudamos a este país cuando tenía 14. Nuestra vida en Italia era sencilla, no teníamos grandes cosas, pero era lo suficiente… Siempre creí que estábamos bien como familia, las cosas eran muy distintas… Vivíamos en Matera, en el lado sur de Italia, los padres de mi madre Vivian con nosotros, nunca conocí los de mi padre ya que murieron cuando el cumplió 20. Mis padres se conocieron cuando tenían 21, mi padre trabajaba en una planta de procesamiento de carne, al igual que tú, mi abuelo trabajaba con mi padre, eran algo así como amigos, al enterarse que esa navidad mi padre la pasaría solo, mi abuelo lo invito a la casa, haciendo la historia corta ahí nació el amor. Se casarón 2 años después, mi madre ya había dado a luz a mi hermano mayor Phillipo…." Emiliana no pudo evitar dejar caer un suspiro, el recordar a sus padres era algo que la destruía por dentro, pero hablar de Phillipo…. "7 años después nací yo, mi madre tuvo muchas pérdidas en el trascurso de los 7 años, ya se habían rendido, pero mi madre se enteró que estaba yo. Tuve una infancia normal, mayormente la pasaba con mis abuelos, mi mamá trabajaba, Phillipo y papá trabajaban en la planta. Los siguientes años funcionamos así, mi abuelo murió cuando tenía 11, mi abuela lo siguió no tanto después. Mi mamá siempre me dijo que ellos no podían vivir sin el otro, por eso ambos se fueron al mismo tiempo, me explico que pasaba lo mismo con papá y ella. La verdad nunca lo creí, nunca me sentí de esa manera por nadie….. Hasta que te conocí…" Emiliana bajo su mirada, la verdad es que nunca en su vida pensó que se sentiría así, menos por alguien que conocía hace tan poco, pero cuando uno siente algo tan real, no puedes simplemente negarlo. "Después cuando tenía 13, mis padres empezaron a notar algo raro en mi hermano mayor, ya no trabajaba con papá y siempre traía cosas costosas…. Al siguiente año viajamos aquí sin el… Vivimos por mucho tiempo en un loft sin mayores comodidades, mi padre empezó su pequeño negocio y el resto de la historia ya la sabes.." Termino Emiliana besando el tatuaje de la virgen María en su cuello.

"¿Así que… Que paso con tu hermano?" Emiliana no pudo evitar el nerviosismo correr por su cuerpo… Si el llegará a saber lo que su hermano hizo, sus sentimientos hacia ella podían cambiar, todo podía cambiar.

"Bueno…. Mis padres nunca me dijeron, pero una vez buscando entre sus cosas encontré un registro de defunción, era enviado desde Italia.. No tuve que abrirlo para saber…"

"Lo siento…. Enserio lo siento" Murphy bajo su rostro hasta que sus narices se tocaran. "Sé que no puedo darte demasiado, esta vida ya ocupa todo lo que queda de mí, pero hay algo en mí, algo que no puedo simplemente dejar. Si quieres y te lo propongo solo por si lo quieres… Que puedas esperarme, puedes estar a mi lado, no es demasiado, pero es real… Pero quiero que sepas que si no aceptas, aún estaré ahí para ti" Emiliana siempre quiso escuchar esas palabras, no le importaba que no tuvieran demasiado, no importaba que las cosas podrían salir de una manera u otra, solo lo quería a él. "¿Tus padres creyeron que el empezó a trabajar para la mafia?" Él debía preguntar para saber más, si su hermano estaba involucrado….

'Ahí está, ahora todo va cambiar' Emiliana pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama estaba por empezando a sacar una sábana para cubrirse, cuando una mano fuerte envolvió su muñeca. La dio vuelta completamente y la beso. Pero este beso era distinto, no era apasionado, rápido, ni siquiera brusco. Era simplemente romántico, lleno de miedo pero a la vez deseoso. Él quería dejarle saber que a él no le importaba nada más que ella. Era un beso sin más pretensiones solo amor.

Al momento de separarse Emiliana lo miro fijamente, esa mirada azul que hacia sus rodillas temblar, ahora buscaba respuestas, ella quería dárselas, decirle todo, pero no podía…. El solo quería saber cómo protegerla y de que protegerla, no podría decirle lo de su sueño. Ella no podía saber que estaba en peligro… ¿Qué pasaría si ella sabía y él no podía salvarla? Todo sería su culpa, ella es su regalo de parte de Dios, debe velar por ella, cuidarla. Por un momento la respiración de Emiliana se hizo pesada, ella no sabía mucho, pero tampoco quería que Murphy supiera mucho.

"La verdad es que no se mucho de mi hermano…." Murphy la miro con sorpresa, el esperaba alguna excusa. "No éramos muy cercanos, él era un poco retraído y cuando nací, se volvió peor. Cuando empezó con los comportamientos bizarros, no comprendí mucho de lo que ocurría, pero escuchaba a mis padres discutir, una vez vi a mi padre recriminarle que lo que hacía era malo, que no debía cooperar con ese tipo de gente…. Nunca comprendí, hasta después, cuando ocurrió todo lo de Yakavetta ahí comprendí…." Lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, nunca podría odiar a su hermano, él fue manipulado, era joven y fue fácil convencerlo que eso era un buena vida. Pero Emiliana tenía miedo, miedo a perder a Murphy, el peleaba contra todo lo que su hermano perteneció y ahora… Lo podía perder.

El no pudo hacer nada por un momento, observo como las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas por unos segundos, el solo quería saber algo más, nunca fue su intención hacerla sufrir y llorar. No debería haber preguntado, debió solo conformarse con lo que ella le dijo. Luego por un acto de inercia una de sus manos subió a su mejilla para acariciarla, beso el camino que sus lágrimas dejaron, intentando besar cada pena o dolor que tenía.

"Lo siento…" Emiliana dijo "Solo tengo miedo, que pueda llegar a perderte…" Las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, él nunca se iría, nunca la podría dejar no se lo perdonaría.

"No sabemos lo que somos hasta que estamos conectados con alguien, solo somos mejores humanos cuando estamos con la persona con la que debemos estar. Yo no estoy hecho para irme, yo pertenezco aquí. A tu lado y tú en el mío". Murphy la acostó devuelta en la cama, a su lado, donde pertenecían ambos.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

**Murphy POV**

Estaba durmiendo profundamente, su pequeño rostro enterrado en mi cuello, podía sentir sus labios presionados contra mí, ella estaba sonriendo, ella es una de las pocas cosas en mi vida que no podría perder por nada en el mundo, podría perder mi propia vida antes de perderla. No sé cómo llegue a sentirme así en tan poco tiempo, quizás es porque debía ser así, debía ir a The Silver Peso, ella debía trabajar ahí. Estábamos hechos el uno al otro, lo que le dije no era mentira, no me importaba si cruzaba hasta el fin del mundo, pero estaría ahí para ella. El sol se asomaba de apoco por las cortinas de su pequeño cuarto, ahora me daba cuenta de lo poco que tenía, su departamento es algo sencillo. Pero era lo suficiente para ella. De apoco me despegue de su cuerpo, no quería tener que irme, pero había mucho que planear. En la noche debíamos atacar el cuartel de Yakavetta, no se lo dije porque no quería preocuparla, no quería tenerla nerviosa. Al ponerme completamente de pie, ella se acercó al ahora espacio vacío a su lado. Dios ahora parecía más hermosa que nunca, tan pequeña y frágil. Quisiera nunca tener que irme de su lado, tenerla siempre junto a mí.

Me vestí rápidamente, para luego salir. Debía encontrarme con Connor, pero no podía dejarla sin saber nada. Tome un lápiz y un pedazo de papel y le deje un mensaje en su mesita de noche. Bese su frente por una última vez y consumí su aroma. Debía irme con algún rastro de ella, para no olvidar que es real.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDS

Mario se detuvo por mucho tiempo a las afueras del edificio, fue fácil encontrar a la chica, tenía muchos conocidos en la ciudad, un par de preguntas a algunos locales y la ubicaron rápidamente. Definitivamente esta gente fue más de ayuda que sus propios padres. Hasta el último momento no dijeron nada sobre ella. Mario sonrió ante las últimas palabras del padre de la chica "Nunca la encontrarán, ella nunca será suya…"

"Si tan solo supieras, es tan malo que ahora no estés acá para poder ver como la tomamos y la llevamos a donde pertenece, donde debería estar hace 12 años. Su hermano era débil y ustedes eran patéticos. Pero ella, ella tiene algo, algo que el jefe sabrá como aprovechar muy bien.."

Su dialogo fue cortado por el ruidoso abrir de las puertas del viejo edificio, un hombre entero vestido de negro salió del edificio, estaba poniéndose un sombrero, antes de agregar un par de lentes de sol y por ultimo subir el cuello de su abrigo. Parecía caminar sospechosamente, mirando sobre su hombro, Mario se sintió extrañado, no sabía de nadie más que estuviera en el plan más que él. O quizás él era un enviado de otro clan. Mario tomo su teléfono y marco a su jefe.

"Hay alguien más detrás de ella…" Asintió mientras recibía el mensaje de seguirlo hasta enterarse bien de lo que había detrás de la persona misteriosa. Hizo partir su auto y empezó a seguir al extraño.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

Emiliana se despertó buscando a Murphy, pero él no estaba. Dejo salir un suspiro de decepción mientras empezaba a sentarse en la cama ahí fue cuando vio un extraño papel en su mesita de noche. Se estiró para poder alcanzarlo y sonrió cuando vio la firma al final del mensaje.

_Lo siento por no poder quedarme, te lo recompensaré lo juro… Además no me podría mantener lejos de ti…. Debo hacer algo, no me esperes y no te preocupes… Siempre tuyo Murphy. _

Emiliana no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y volver a la cama. No podía poner palabras al cómo se sentía, pero solo sabía que daría todo por tenerlo cerca.

_Nota de autor: Canción The Only Exception – Paramore._

_Lo siento por la demora, me tomo un poco escribir, pero espero que les guste. _

_Reviews aquí abajito con opiniones o sugerencias._


	7. Chapter 7

_Nota de autor: Debido a que tendré un feriado largo (al parecer 4 días) actualizaré mis fics, también estaba pensando en escribir un one shot de Norman, con un twist romántico. Les gustaría? _

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

**Capítulo 7 (Buscada)**

_Nunca te prometí un rayo de luz, nunca prometí que habría sol todos los días…. Te daré todo lo que tengo… Lo bueno y malo. _

Murphy camino por 15 minutos antes de notar en sedán rojo que lo seguía, al parecer el conductor esperaba pasar desapercibido, serpenteando entre el tráfico y doblando para luego aparecer de nuevo en el rango de vista de Murphy. Desde que partió de la casa de Emiliana su mente estaba en la noche que pasaron juntos, el calor de su cuerpo. Su rostro que impresionaba al de un ángel mientras dormía. Su historia, que su hermano tuvo participación en algún trato con la mafia no era algo que hiciera a Murphy cambiar sus sentimientos por ella. La verdad es que después de su conversación con Rocco, sus palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente. El tan solo pensar cómo sería su vida con ella. Como sería tener una familia juntos… Pero primero debía averiguar bien cuál era la amenaza. Quizás el hombre que lo seguía tenía algo que ver con eso. Murphy hasta ahora tenía un plan, tomaría la escalera hacia su antiguo loft. Él no podría entrar al callejón y solo podría quedarse buscándolo. Hasta que se rindiera. Quedaba una cuadra para hacerlo. Pasando un callejón, sintió que lo tomaban por el abrigo y lo ponían contra la húmeda muralla del callejón.

"Suéltame… Hijo de la….." Su boca estaba siendo tapada con fuerza contra una mano sucia.

"Cállate, estúpido. ¿Qué acaso no has notado que te siguen? Cuidadoso he... Muy cuidadoso" Connor miraba con desaprobación a su hermano. "En tiempos como esto se ve quien es el mayor"

Desligándose del agarre de su hermano, empezó a golpearlo, pronto se convirtió en una pelea en el suelo. Hasta que el Sedán los paso, como Murphy planeó ni siquiera notó su presencia en el callejón. Quizás lo querían a él. O podría ser…..

"Lo tenía planificado, cuando llegara al callejón del loft me escondería, pero claro tenías que intentar salvar el día" Murphy no estaba enojado, además debían discutir el plan para su próxima misión. De una vez por todas terminarían con el imperio Yakavetta.

"Vamos a McGintys debemos hablar lo de esta noche, también debes decirme que averiguaste" Los gemelos empezaron a caminar hacia el bar, entre callejones, si alguien los seguía no se rendirían tan fácilmente. "Si esos hombres que te seguían quieren algo con Emiliana, debes llamarla para que no se mueva de su departamento.. No podemos arriesgar nada, hasta que todo esté terminado"

Cuando llegaron a McGintys de inmediato Murphy fue al teléfono en la oficina de Doc. ¿Qué pasaba si Emiliana ya había salido de su casa, si estaba en problemas y él no podría hacer nada? Los sentimientos se intensificaron cuando el teléfono no era contestado.

"¿No contesta?" Murphy solo sacudió la cabeza en negación en respuesta. Ahí fue cuando la pequeña voz lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

"¿Aló?" Su voz aún llena de sueño.

"Hola, solo quería saber cómo habías amanecido" Murphy no sabía la manera de decirle que debía protegerse ver sus espaldas. Se sentía culpable por no poder estar ahí para ella, el no poder estar cerca para poder protegerla.

"Bien, desperté hace poco y leí tu nota…. ¿Tienen una misión?" Murphy dejo salir un suspiro, ella era inteligente. Él tampoco podría mantenerle secretos. Dios ella lo tenía en la palma de su mano, y no le importaba muy poco a Murphy.

"Si, de hecho esta noche" Dijo antes de que Connor saliera de la habitación. Chequeo a su alrededor viendo que él no pudiera escucharlo. "Necesito decirte algo, debes escucharme primero, luego me dirás lo que piensas. ¿Está bien?"

"Murphy, me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasará esta noche? ¿Esta vez es demasiado peligroso?" Pánico corrió atravesó a Emiliana, no podía evitar pensar que quizás podría perder a Murphy. Que las cosas podrían terminan antes de que empezarán.

"Seré sincero, pero solo… Escúchame está bien" Emiliana hizo un sonido de conformidad. El suspiro "Hoy planeamos sacar a los Yakavetta de raíz, esta noche nos enfrentaremos y por fin los sacaremos del mapa. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa… Si te digo que recibimos información de formas extrañas ¿Me creerías?"

"Murphy solo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, dime por favor"

"Tú sabes que nosotros trabajamos, con algo así como un llamado divino…. Lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo, nuestro amigo Rocco, se presenta en nuestros sueños. Yakavetta lo asesinó. Él siempre nos tiene mensajes, esta vez el que nos comunicó, te involucraba" Murphy escucho a través del teléfono, como ella tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. "Escúchame Emiliana, no quiero que te preocupes, pero parte del mensaje, es que alguien puede estar detrás de ti. Alguien de tu pasado. Por eso no pude evitar preguntarte anoche. Pero lo juro que si quería saber, quiero conocerte. Pero debía saber que pedazo de tu vida podría querer hacerte daño. Ahora debes escucharme bien y por favor hacer lo que pido. ¿Está bien? Necesito que te quedes en tu casa, no respondas a llamados extraños y mantente tranquila. Cualquier cosa llama a este mismo número. Al terminar nuestra misión iré a verte. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?"

"Solo, prométeme que serás cuidadoso, debemos hablar, creo que se las razones por que me buscan…. Solo vuelve a mi"

"Siempre volveré a ti, siempre….." Luego de un momento se despidieron, era un momento agridulce para Murphy, había cosas que podrían perder, su propia vida, pero Emiliana no… Nunca se lo perdonaría.

_Nota de autor:__Halo - Haley James Scott (One Tree Hill Soundtrack)_

_Lo siento por que sea un capítulo corto, pero quería dejar un poco de suspenso, y tampoco quiero que esta historia avance muy rápido. Espero les haya gustado, y como dije esperó sus reviews con respuestas. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Nota de autor: Saludos a todas las nuevas lectoras :D Y a las que me siguen ya hace tiempo, también a las que me siguen en la página de Facebook: Relatos y Novelas The Walking Dead. Son geniales, las amo a todas, si pudiera darle a todas un mini Norman lo haría, pero aún no se perfecciona mucho la clonación así que tendremos que esperar un tiempo… Gracias a todas y todos con sus Pm's y sus Reviews siempre me ponen en el ánimo de escribir, en serio. Feliz pascua para todas. Y manden huevitos de chocolate, porque no me llegó ninguno :C Sin nada más que decir disfruten el capítulo. _

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

**Capítulo 8 (Un último momento) **

_No puedo respirar…. El domingo oscuro que quema en mis pensamientos, no puedo dormir, ahora que te fuiste… Supongo que podría echarle la culpa al juego de Dios…. O explicar para lo que mi vida era. _

**Murphy POV**

Nunca he estado tan nervioso, no podía concentrarme en todo lo que ocurría, mi mente estaba lejos de mí mismo, no podía concentrarme sabiendo que Emiliana estaba en peligro, que podía estar en serio peligro ahora, el tan solo pensar cómo podrían ir las cosas me asustaba, hoy podríamos morir y que pasaría con Emiliana, que pasaría, quizás ella terminaría en manos de las personas que la buscan. Connor ahora tenía una familia, tenía tanto que perder como yo. Ambos lo sabíamos y ahora nos aterraba la idea de enfrentarnos a una misión. Esto, en conjunto con el asesino del cura serían los último llamados que atenderíamos. No me perdonaría perder una vida entera sin tenerla. Ahora que por fin había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

**Fin Murphy POV **

Emiliana estaba caminando frenéticamente de un lado hacia otro, ella sabía que las cosas podían ir, o muy bien o lo contrario. Con lo poco que Murphy le dijo se sentía nerviosa, asustada, eran millones de cosas en una. La angustia de llegar a perderlo, de no saber cómo está. Si estaba herido. La sensación de miedo, de admitir su pasado, de tener que confesarle lo que no quería admitirse ni a sí misma. Ella nunca quiso estar en ese camino, nunca quiso ser parte de ese mundo, pero su hermano….. No podía detenerse, ya era pasado media noche y aún no recibía un llamado desde la mañana. No saber la tenía desesperanzada. No quería ver las noticias, que pasaba si daban un reporte que ya los capturaron. O peor que los encontraron muertos. No podía controlar sus emociones, era inexplicable como alguien podía tenerla en constante estado de alerta. Como alguien que estaba recién conociendo la hacía sentir…

Estaba decidida a hacer algo, seria cuidadosa, pero no podía quedarse con la sensación de no saber nada. Seria cuidadosa, además alguien tan tarde en la noche no podía estar siguiéndola. Emiliana estaba poniéndose su abrigo, hasta que el timbre sonó. Murphy le dijo que no atendiera nada, así que lo dejo sonar. Luego una voz resonó en el pequeño departamento.

"Emiliana, sé que estás ahí. Es Greenly, Murphy me envío a buscarte" Emiliana suspiro, necesitaba hablar con Murphy, estar cerca de él, poder respirar su esencia una vez más.

Se acercó hacia el alto parlante y contesto. "Está bien, puedes esperarme ya bajo" Emiliana de inmediato salió por la puerta, debía estar cerca de él.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

Greenly y Emiliana estaban entrando a McGintys, ella estaba caminando detrás de él. Greenly entro primero, ahí fue cuando ocurrió, todo en un segundo. Unas manos se posicionaron sobre su boca. Una de ella de pronto se movió a su estómago, ahí fue cuando sintió el golpe, saco todo el aire de sus pulmones, estaba intentando luchar, intentar salir del agarre que la tenían prisionera. Greenly ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando una bala lo atravesó y lo hizo caer al suelo, el grito de Emiliana se amortiguo contra la mano. Un hombre de baja estatura, paso por su lado, asintió a quien quiera que la sostuviera mientras avanzaba hacia el pub. La mano que sostenía a Emiliana se movió a su cintura, mientras tiros empezaron a atravesar McGintys, no podía verlos, no estaban por ningún lado. Su cuerpo entero estaba latiendo con pánico y terror.

Ahí fue cuando Murphy y Connor salieron de detrás de la barra, ambos apuntando a los hombres. De pronto el hombre de baja estatura apuntaba con una mano a Emilia y la otra a ellos.

"Bótenlas, suéltenlas, o la chica mató" Emiliana estaba sollozando. Murphy y Connor de inmediato dejaron caer las armas. "Más fácil de lo creímos, esto serían dos tareas distintas, era un viaje para 2 misiones, pero que ella se involucrara con ustedes. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro"

"¿A qué te refieres que es lo que quieres?" Murphy no podía despegar los ojos de Emiliana.

"La chica era un presente, un regalo, una manera de decir gracias por la ayuda. Ustedes eran otro tema diferente, pero ahora, esto lo hace todo más fácil" Él estaba riéndose, al igual que el hombre que la sostenía.

El hombre que la sostenía, pronto la empezó a llevar hacia la puerta, ella pateaba y movía desesperadamente intentando salir del agarre del hombre.

"¡MURPHY!" El grito resonó en todo el bar, las puertas de inmediato se cerraron dejando el bar en silencio. Ahí fue cuando nuevos disparos empezaron a resonar. Pero no eran de los chicos. Un hombre alto de cabello gris empezaba a avanzar hasta el hombre de baja estatura.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

Emiliana estaba siendo llevada por dos manos grandes, cuando la metieron a un auto sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, eso la hizo perder la conciencia. Ahora ella no estaba caminando estaba siendo arrastrada de pie. Tenía una bolsa en su cabeza y podía sentir como sus manos estaban atadas en su espalda. Una onda de nausea recorría su estómago. Un sonido de metal oxidado la hizo despertar. De inmediato se puso a pelear contra quienes la sostenían. Las manos la posicionaron fuertemente en lo que parecía una silla. Ataron sus manos y piernas a esta mientras hablaban calmadamente en italiano.

De lo poco que podía escuchar, reconoció pequeñas frases "…. El jefe estará muy contento que la encontramos con vida…" Luego resonó otra voz "… Crees que le importe que tomemos un pedazo.. Tu viste la manera en que se movía al caminar" Un silbido bajo salió de sus labios, eso hacía sentir asco a Emiliana.

La bolsa fue sacada de su cabeza.

"¡Déjenme ir!" Emiliana intentaba gritar, pero su voz estaba tan llena de pánico que no pudo detener las lágrimas que recorrían sus ojos.

"Señorita, usted es un encargo que nos costó demasiado tiempo encontrar, ahora que la tenemos no se podrá escapar" Su cabeza fue inclinada bruscamente hacia atrás, un golpe frio recorrió su cuerpo. "Ahora te quedarás aquí y cuando tu novio venga a buscarte, lo asesinaremos, a él, a su hermano y a su padre. Luego volverás donde perteneces"

Emiliana seguía llorando, no podía evitar sentir terror, soledad, culpa. Todo esta era su culpa, ellos tenían a los Saints acorralados por su culpa, Greenly fue asesinado por su culpa y peor, Murphy podía perder su vida por su culpa…

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSB DSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

Murphy no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Greenly fue asesinado, su padre estaba con ellos y por fin pudieron matar al asesino del cura y Emiliana….. Ella estaba lejos de él, en peligro, sola asustada. El recorría la pequeña sala sin poder mantener los ojos en la mesa, donde su padre y su hermano estaban conversando. No podía mantener concentración en nada de lo que decían. Su padre estaba contando la historia, como él se hizo asesino de la mafia como ellos, para luego ser traicionado por su propio amigo. El Román, al parecer ahora ese hombre tenía un trato con la mafia italiana, si ellos le ayudaban él les llevaba en bandeja a la chica.

"…..Ellos no contaban con que ustedes estuvieran involucrados…" Los ojos de Noah fueron directo a Murphy "..Cuando se enteraron, todo les fue más fácil, es algo así como un trato. Un servicio por un bien…" Murphy no podía contenerse.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? Los dejamos que se la lleven, que la lleven devuelta a Italia"

"Murphy" Advirtió Connor, ellos debían hacer un plan, estar con los nervios a flor de piel no ayudaba.

"No Connor, tu hermano tiene razón, no dejaremos que se la lleven. Román quiere verme, el me tendrá, te aseguro que la tendrás en la misma locación. Solo debemos llamar a ese agente que tiene las conexiones, de esa manera sabremos quien la quiere y por qué la necesitan. Por ahora solo podemos prepararnos"

Connor se puso de pie, él iba a llamar a su familia, ver si estaban bien. Cuando Noah y Murphy se quedaron solos, él se dirigió a su hijo.

"No hay nada que temer, no dejaré que nada le pase. Ella es tu futuro" Murphy solo pudo asentir. Miles de emociones lo invadían, pero debía prepararse el pelearía a quien quiera quitarla de su lado.

_Nota de autor: Canción Black Sunday – Cold (Es mi grupo favorito) _

_Dejen sus reviews aquí abajito con cualquier opinión, sugerencia o cosa que quieran comunicarme. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Nota de autor: Se viene el drama. Si algo ocurre no me apedreen virtualmente. También terminando esta fic empiezo la de Connor. La he estado planeando hace mucho, y puse pequeñas pistas para llamar su atención y al parecer funciono. Así que prepárense por que será un dramón. Como siempre gracias por leerme. _

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBD S

**Capítulo (Salvándote)**

_No puedo dejarte ir, eres demasiado importante para mí…. Déjate caer, estoy justo debajo de ti… Y no viviré esta vida sin ti…. Y no te iras de aquí sin mi…_

Murphy estuvo toda la noche sin poder dormir, no había ninguna manera de asegurarse que ella ya estaba en manos de quien quiera que la busque. No había seguro que ella estaba donde iban a atacar, con lo poco que su papá les contó podían estar seguros donde atacar y más seguros de que los estaban esperando. Todo parecía tan lejano, los besos, las caricias, la noche entera recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, aprendiendo los lugares sensibles, los que los hacían temblar… No podía detener la culpa que lo recorría. Como no pudo reaccionar, como no pudo moverse, como no pudo recibir una bala, pero tenerla cerca a su lado. Pateo fuerte el sillón donde debía dormir, maldecía el día en que las cosas se complicaron, el día que la perdió.

La mañana fría les daba la bienvenida en el callejón donde todo empezó, donde las cosas comenzaron, ahora tenían una última misión una última que los enfrentaría a lo más grande. Quizás morirían, quizás serian aprisionados, al parecer la pantalla que Bloom tenia se había descubierto y ella ya no podía trabajar con ellos. Este era el último golpe, era matar o morir. Estaban preparando las armas, Romeo los acompañaría. Él no podía despegar la mente más que en encontrarla. Bloom daba las indicaciones, ella iba a ser ahora tan buscada como ellos. Era increíble en el riesgo que ponían a toda esta gente.

"Este será nuestro último golpe" Bloom se empezó a dirigir a los chicos. "Necesitan ser rápidos, por lo que pienso este tipo de gente es la real mafia italiana. Serán mayores en números, pero menores en inteligencia por eso los necesito alerta".

"Gracias por ayudarnos, no lo deberías hacer…." Connor empezó

"No es un problema, es mi misión y mi trabajo mantenerlos a salvo. Solo encuéntrela, despáchenlos y salgan de inmediato" Tomó a Murphy por el brazo antes de alejarlo, había algo mas con esto, algo más oscuro. "¿Emiliana no te dijo por que la mafia la quería?" Murphy negó con la cabeza. "Al parecer, su hermano tenía una deuda muy grande con la mafia en Italia, él era solo un peón, pero abuso de sus "beneficios". La mafia toma lo que quiere cuando una deuda ocurre, ella era el pago final. Al parecer descubrieron que el tenia familia, ahí descubrieron a su hermana de 14 años. Cuando él se rehusó a entregarla, ellos actuaron por su cuenta. Luego que descubrieran años después que ella ya no estaba, lo asesinaron…" La cara de Murphy se contorno con dolor. "Eso no es lo peor, investigando, descubrí que sus padres desparecieron hace aproximadamente 9 meses, aún no se encuentran cuerpos o rastros, solo desaparecieron. Si mis cálculos son buenos el jefe no está aquí. Solo algunos de sus encargados. Aunque ustedes caigan hoy, debes tomarla y hacerla desaparecer, Greenly te ayudará" Murphy solo podía asentir, no sabía cómo sentirse, como reaccionar.

El viaje era largo, pero aún así lo suficientemente corto para que Murphy no pudiera poner en orden sus ideas, nunca sospecho que la situación fuera tan grave. Ella estaba en más peligro del que él pensaba. Todo estaba peor de lo que él pensaba. Solo esperaba encontrarla.

Cuando llegaron entraron lentamente, su padre de inmediato sabía hacia dónde ir, ellos debían registrar el área para ver alguna señal de Emiliana. Todos iban en una dirección contraria, pero debían encontrarse para el último ataque, no podían titubear. Murphy fue hacia un sótano, empezó a bajar las escaleras con tensión en todo su cuerpo. Pero no escuchaba nada. Empezaba a retirarse lentamente, ahí fue cuando lo escucho. Un disparo, sonaba distante, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para saber a qué dirección ir. No podía detener sus pies, que pasaba si ya no había tiempo, que pasaba si ya no había nada más por lo cual pelear. Cuando llego de inmediato vio sangre al girar por la esquina, tenía su arma apuntando en frente de él, antes de poder hacer algo encontró a Romeo. Estaba intentando abrir una puerta. Connor venia por el otro lado, al parecer también alarmado con el disparo. Romeo intentaba correr el cadáver de la puerta, para luego empezar a patearla.

"Romeo, este no es tiempo de jugar ¿Quién está detrás de cada puerta?" Romeo lo miro con desesperación mientras se movía a la parte superior de la puerta. Abrió una pequeña cerradura que abría dejando al descubierto el cuerpo inerte de una chica.

"Oh mierda" Dijo Murphy, el cuerpo no se movía y tampoco parecía estar consiente. De inmediato Murphy y Connor se movieron a la entrada de la celda, patearon lo más fuerte que pudieron, la puerta se abrió de par en par. El cuerpo aún no se movía, Murphy de inmediato se dirigió hacia la chica, cuando llego vio la sangre que la rodeaba. Era demasiada, su cabello le cubría la cara. Emiliana estaba pálida, fría. Murphy busco signos vitales, no había nada, poniéndola de espaldas puedo ver un calmado subir y caer de su cuerpo. Murphy la sostenía cerca de él.

"Murphy, si la queremos salvar, nos queda solo algo por hacer" La única opción era llamar a una ambulancia, la cual contactaría a la policía. No podían arriesgarse no a perderla, estarían unos momentos, pero debían salvarla. Murphy solo asintió, lagrimas recorrían su rostro, nunca imagino querer a alguien así, ahora no la podía perder, prefería perder su vida, su libertad pero a ella no.

Romeo de inmediato hizo las llamadas, mientras Murphy aún estaba con su cuerpo en sus brazos, se balanceaba involuntariamente. Romeo le tomo el hombro.

"Nos queda poco tiempo, deben hacer su parte" Romeo tomo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, mientras Murphy se acercaba a su rostro para luego besarlo.

"Volveré por ti, lo juro, no te dejare ir" Murphy le susurró al oído.

Unos segundos era todo lo que bastaba solo segundos, tan rápido como cayeron, empezó el ataque, habían demasiados hombres pero aún así debían seguir disparando. Los hombres le habían dado en la pierna, pero seguía empujando, seguía peleando, si esta era su último enfrentamiento, sería el más grande que hayan visto, De pronto el fuego ceso, y ahí resonó un último disparo. Murphy empezó a avanzar para ver a su padre en el piso, la sangre fluía libremente de su herida.

"¡CONNOR!" Su padre empezaba a perderse, su visión empezaba a perderse. Connor de inmediato se puso a su lado, debían hacer una última cosa. Ayudaron a su padre hasta el hombre que destruyo su vida. La oración sonaba tan lejana. Ese fue, su último golpe, pero las sirenas sonaban fuerte y de inmediato se vieron rodeados por un grupo de policías. Dejaron caer sus armas. Este era el fin, así terminaba todo. Fueron escoltados hasta las ambulancias, su padre estaba malherido y aún sangraba terriblemente, Connor estaba herido en el hombro, pero el mayor dolor se veía en su rostro, cuando empezaba a tener una vida distinta, la perdió. Una camilla salió de la casa, un cuerpo pequeño estaba en la camilla, los paramédicos la tenían conectada a un respirador. Ahí fue cuando le cerraron las puertas. Un paramédico de inmediato empezó a examinar a su padre, tenían a un policía a su lado. Cuando el paramédico empezó a examinar su herida, vio un rasgo muy conocido. Levanto su rostro para darle una sonrisa, mientras levantaba una jeringa… Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que tomo completamente por sorpresa a Murphy. …..

_Nota de autor: Lo siento por terminar el capítulo así, pero me gusta el suspenso. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Canción: Save You – Pearl Jam_

_Dejen sus reviews aquí abajito con todas sus opiniones o sugerencias. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Nota de autor: Hola mi gente bella, espero que estén todos bien, creo que debo anunciar que estos serán los últimos capítulos de Un Santo para un Ángel. Darle gracias a Lady MacManus, Tinker Dixon y Arrowsnbullets. En serio son mis lectoras de siempre así que abrazo cibernético a ustedes. También a mis lectoras no identificadas, pero sé que me siguen, pueden dejar Reviews con sus nombres aunque no tengan cuenta en Fanfiction, así yo saludo a todo ser humano que ha leído esta historia en el capítulo final. La historia de Connor se viene, se viene, así que si les gusta el otro gemelo MacManus y el increíblemente sexy Sean Patrick Flanery, sigan conmigo, para un viaje lleno de amor, secretos, angustia y dolor. También empezare a avanzar un poco lento mi fic de Hechos de Cicatrices, porque se me están yendo los episodios muy rápido y quiero que puedan leerme para calmar su angustia de esperar hasta Octubre. Como siempre disfruten el capítulo. _

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBS BDS

**Capítulo 10 (No te dejaré ir)**

_Me niego a ser tu victima…. Escapando de la desesperación….. Dios donde he estado, a donde voy… Es tiempo de una aniquilación, tiempo de ser criminales… _

Le tomo un segundo a Murphy ver el familiar rostro que los había salvado anteriormente, Connor también lo había notado ya que ambos mantenían la mirada pegada al rostro el solo puso su dedo sobre su boca silenciándolos. La ambulancia frenó de un momento a otro haciendo que todos se movieran bruscamente. El policía iba a inspeccionar rápidamente como indico. Abrió la cabina que separaba al conductor con la parte de atrás.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Pregunto de inmediato.

"Lo que sucede es que este no es tu transporte" Smercker le dijo antes de clavar la jeringa en su cuellos y vaciar el contenido de esta dentro del policía. De inmediato perdió la conciencia. La puerta de atrás se abrió de repente. Un hombre vistiendo un traje de paramédico estaba parado, pero de alguna los MacManus no temieron. Cuando subió la mirada otro rostro familiar les sonreía.

"¿Funciono?" Pregunto Dolly antes de entrar a la parte trasera, donde al parecer los MacManus aún estaban en shock. Los signos vitales de su padre se podían ver fuertes y conformantes en la pantalla.

"Por supuesto que funciono, soy un genio" Dijo Smercker antes de golpearlo en la nuca.

"Ahhh, eso no era necesario. De cualquier manera necesitamos movernos rápido antes que se enteren a qué lado cambiamos la ruta" Él estaba a punto de salir, para moverse de nuevo al lado del conductor, cuando otra ambulancia se detuvo, detrás de ellos. De inmediato Duffy salió del lado del conductor usando la misma ropa que Dolly.

"Hey, que pasa, debemos movernos, tenemos al menos 15 minutos de ventaja, debemos movernos ahora" Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el lado del conductor y manejo de inmediato pasándolos. Dolly por fin salió, minutos pasaron antes que la ambulancia empezara a moverse rápidamente.

"Debemos ir hasta los muelles, ahí su transporte los espera, su padre está estable, Eunice está buscando tu familia" Se dirigía a Connor, el solo asintió en respuesta "Creo que ya deben estar ahí esperando" Murphy estaba mirándolo atento esperando alguna indicación sobre Emilia. "Tranquilo, ella está bien, la parte donde ella estaba inconsciente fue algo de nuestro plan, la sangre no tanto. Pero está bien…" Se detuvieron de inmediato. Smercker estaba despertando a Noah, este de a poco volvía a la conciencia. Sonó otro vehículo que se detuvo cerca. Connor y Murphy de inmediato ayudaron a su padre a levantarse, ellos debieron vendarse rápidamente. Smercker empezó a empacar suplementos médicos. La puerta de atrás de abrió ahora Dolly se sacaba el uniforme de paramédico.

Connor salió de inmediato, cerca de ellos estaba estacionado un pequeño auto negro. Eunice hablaba con una chica alta de cabello rubio. Detrás de ella había un niño de al menos 8 años. Cuando las pisadas de Connor resonaron en el piso, el de inmediato se dio vuelta.

"¡Papá!" El niño partió corriendo hacia él, Connor de inmediato puso sus brazos alrededor de su hijo. Daba gracias que ahora no debían separarse, ahora ellos estarían juntos, sin importar lo que pasara, la chica rubia los miraba con gran entusiasmo, Connor subió la mirada y la dirigió a la chica, esta empezó a avanzar rápidamente hacia Connor. Se abrazaron y besaron como si fuera la primera vez. Él ahora tenía su familia. Murphy vio la escena con gran admiración, estaba tan concentrado que lo tomo por sorpresa cuando una mano pequeña tomo su brazo derecho.

"Hey" Su voz pequeña y quebradiza. Murphy solo la tomo en sus brazos antes de darla vuelta en sus brazos. Necesitaba su olor, sus caricias, sentirla cerca, escuchar su voz. Ahí fue cuando la realidad lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Debemos irnos, pero antes que me vaya debo ser sincero, ven conmigo un segundo" El la miro directamente a los ojos, tanto que parecía penetrar su alma. Emiliana lo siguió a paso lento, no importa cuánto el paramédico alcanzo a hacer con su herida antes de que lo dejaran en mitad del camino aún no parecía suficiente. Murphy la alejo un poco. Notaba el cansancio en su rostro. "Eunice, me dijo algo, algo sobre tu familia en Italia…." Murphy no podía sacar las palabras.

Emiliana solo asintió mientras algunas lágrimas caían desde su rostro, ella sabía Greenly le había explicado como seria todo antes de que llegaran a McGintys esa fatídica noche.

"Lo se…. Antes de que llegáramos a McGintys, lo supe, Eunice le pidió a Greenly que me digiera, debí haberlo sospechado, es solo que…. Quería pensar que ellos estaban bien, y cuando me entere, supe que no había nada más, nada más excepto…" Rompió en llanto, Murphy no pudo hacer nada más que sostenerla fuertemente en sus brazos. Sus hombros se agitaban con el llanto. Dolly y Duffy estaban hundiendo las ambulancias. Connor le asintió con la cabeza a Murphy antes de que empezara a dirigir a su pequeña familia hacia el barco, su hermano tenía una oportunidad, el en cambio….

"Yo solo, quisiera poder haber tenido más tiempo, pero ese es el punto incluso cuando todo es normal el tiempo no es suficiente. No perderé nada más en mi vida" Emiliana continuo, antes de plantar sus labios en los de Murphy "Nada más" Repitió.

Murphy vio su rostro por un momento, ella había tomado una decisión, las cosas ya estaban decididas. "Yo no puedo darte grandes cosas, solo mi vida, pero te juro que nunca más sufrirás y que curare todas tus heridas" Emiliana solo asentía.

"Es todo lo que necesito. Eres todo lo que necesito" Emiliana aún se mantenía cerca de él, cuando un gruñido sonó en la distancia.

"Disculpen romper el reencuentro, pero debemos avanzar ya todos están arriba" Dijo Smercker. Él, Eunice, Dolly y Duffy estaban observándolos. Se acercaron lentamente ambos sufriendo con el dolor de sus propias heridas.

Después de unos abrazos y algunas lágrimas Smercker y Eunice se despidieron de ellos también. Ambos irían a Miami, al parecer ser los ángeles privados de los Saints era una tarea que requería vacaciones. Las cosas de Emiliana ya estaban arriba, ahí estaban todos. Dando sus últimos adiós. Emiliana y Rose al lugar que fue su hogar, a Demian no le importaba mucho, el de inmediato quería conocer como era Irlanda y ser como su padre. Noah fue a descansar. El buque empezó a partir, uno a uno empezaron a retirarse hasta que solo quedaban Emiliana y Murphy.

"¿Estas segura?" Le pregunto Murphy al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

"Ya me tienes en el barco, creo que ahora no hay vuelta atrás" Dijo Emiliana mientras besaba sus labios.

_Nota de autor: Este no es el capítulo final, hice sufrir tanto a esta pobre gente que necesito darles más felicidad. _

_Canción: Crash – Papa Roach (Otro Favorito) _

_Dejen aquí abajo sus Reviews con comentarios y opiniones. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Nota de autor: Hola gente bella, bueno empezar diciendo que hemos llegado al final, fue genial escribir, recibir buenos comentarios y Pm's. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia. Y me podrán seguir en mi nuevo relato de Connor. Lo postearé mañana así que espérenlo. Ojala les guste ahí explicaré el cómo y por qué Connor Macmanus tiene una familia. Fue muy genial escribir esto y espero poder escribir mi idea con el personaje de Norman en Blade (Scud), junto a John Rollins son mis personajes número 1 de él. También anunciar que seré tía :D Una de mis amigas más cercanas tendrá un bebe así que muy feliz, por eso este capítulo incluye algo así. Gracias inmensas por leerme. Abrazos y besos cibernéticos. _

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBD SBDS

**Capítulo 11 (Sanos y Salvos)**

_Te pertenezco, con susurros como poesía, tu boca es una melodía que memorice…. Tan dulce… Oh cariño, nunca te vi venir, mira lo que has hecho. Eres mi canción favorita, siempre en la punta de mi lengua. _

El viaje iba a ser increíblemente largo, al menos 5 días debían viajar. Pero todos de apoco estaban agitándose del entusiasmo. Noah estaba durmiendo la mayoría del día ya que debía recuperarse de sus heridas. Romeo estaba en la misma situación. Rose cuidaba y atendía todas las heridas de Connor, su hombro estaba matándolo, pero la manera en que su hijo lo observaba lo hacía todo mejor. Cada vez que el niño veía a su tio o a su padre era como si viera a unos auténticos superhéroes. Siempre quería escuchar sus historias. Emiliana estaba de apoco sanando, tenía un corte en el lado derecho de su torso, perdió un poco de sangre pero gracias a él plan ideado por Smercker ella no sintió mucho de dolor. Murphy aún cojeaba, pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad rompía las órdenes estrictas de Emiliana y caminaba por el barco. Ahora él estaba acostado en la pequeña habitación que ocupaba con Emiliana. El la observaba mientras ella se cambiaba el vendaje. Sus ojos iban de vez en cuando a su espalda desnuda.

"Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué te encontramos inconsciente?" Emiliana estaba retirando el vendaje. Cuando estaba totalmente fuera examino la herida. Aún no lo miraba, ni siquiera lo observaba. Murphy estaba empezando a impacientarse. "Emiliana, mírame" Ella no se movió. "Por el amor de dios Emiliana mírame, dime, ¿Por qué sino estabas grave estaban inconsciente? ¿Qué te hicieron?" Emiliana suspiro. Lentamente se dio vuelta.

"Es solo, Eunice, el día en que Greenly….." Emiliana no podía mantener la vista. "Greenly me dio unas píldoras que Eunice le entregó. Lo que hacen es sacarte del mundo, dormirte, dejarte inconsciente. Las guarde y cuando ocurrió todo, supe que las tendría que usar. Momentos antes que ustedes vinieran por mí. Ellos estaban planeando hacer algo conmigo…" Murphy estaba poniéndose de pie, ira corriendo por su rostro. "Decidí tomar una de las píldoras, si ellos llegaban a tocarme, no quería vivirlo recordarlo y si llegaban a enviarme o si llegaba a las manos de quien me buscaba, planeaba vivir así. No podría aguantar vivir así, con una memoria así…" Ella estaba caminando hacia la cama donde Murphy estaba semisentado una de sus manos se sujetaba fuerte del lado derecho de la cama. "Creo que cuando me encontraron así, no les servía, no sé cómo me cortaron… Pero eso es bueno, tengo la cicatriz, pero no el recuerdo" Se agacho al lado de la cama. Sus manos en las rodillas de Murphy, el rápidamente trajo sus manos hacia su rostro.

"Nunca, escúchame Emiliana, nunca nadie en el resto de tu vida, nadie te tocara" Emiliana asentía mientras lagrimas calidad caían por su rostro. "Ahora te daré todo lo que tenga en mi alcance y te haré tan feliz, olvidaras todos los momentos malos. Tus padre estarían orgullosos al ver como enfrentaste a esos hombres" La tomo por los hombros y la levanto, la puso a su lado y puso su cabeza en su cuello. Su manos tocaba su cabello, poniéndolos y sacándolos de detrás de su oreja. Ella sollozaba despacio. Murphy los movía lentamente hacia delante y atrás.

"Ellos te hubieran amado" Murphy tomo su rostro, ella se posiciono a su frente, su mano aún tocaba su mejilla derecha. "Si me hubieran tenido que ver con alguien, serias tu definitivamente. Solo quisiera que nos pudieran ver ahora, ver que soy feliz.."

"Hey, ellos lo están haciendo, siempre están aquí" Puso su mano izquierda en su corazón. "Los haremos orgullosos, quizás en algunos años quien sabe podremos darles unos hermosos nietos y yo te haré mi esposa" Emiliana sonreía. Murphy de nuevo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la movió hacia él. Poso lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella. El beso fue dulce y delicado, como si les diera miedo que no fuera real. Ambos saboreando la boca del otro, explorando delicadamente cada rincón.

"¿Estás dispuesto a dejar la vida de soltero Murphy MacManus?" Emilia le pregunto con una sonrisa, aún con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios rozaban los de ella cuando dijo esas palabras. Murphy también tenía sus ojos cerrados. Estaba respirando lento y moviendo su pulgar sobre su mejilla.

"Renuncie a ella desde el momento que te vi" Con esto Murphy los dio vuelta, ella cayó sobre su espalda en la cama y él se posiciono sobre ella. La beso lentamente, antes que ella abriera su boca para darle acceso a su lengua. Con movimientos flojos y delicados el trajo su pequeña lengua a encontrarse con la de él. Las manos de Emiliana jugaban con los cabellos en su cuello. Murphy se sostenía por encima de ella, apoyándose en su codo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba lentamente sus pechos por sobre el material de su brassier.

Emiliana dejo un pequeño gemido salir de su boca, mientras él seguía jugueteando con sus pechos. Su espalda se arqueo dándole suficiente espacio a sus manos para ir al broche de su brassier y abrirlo. Murphy trajo los breteles del brassier uno por uno fuera de sus hombros, el brassier cayo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto sus pechos, estaban listos y el no dudo en atacarlos con su boca, los devoro, mientras dejaba a su mano recorrer el resto de su cuerpo. De repente la necesidad de estar desnudo con ella, lo tomo, y se sacó la camiseta. Emiliana lo ayudo a salir de esta, cuando su pecho cayo desnudo sobre el de ella, de nuevo gemía con placer. Murphy cada vez disfrutaba más sus encuentros. Él ahora tenía sus manos en sus pantalones. Murphy jugueteaba con el botón.

"Sácalos, ahora" Emiliana comando sin aliento. Se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios devorándolos hambrientamente. Murphy deshizo el botón y cierre rápidamente. Dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su ropa interior. Murphy no aguantaba más y dejo a su mano recorrer la corta distancia entre su pelvis y su punto sensible. Emilia gimió cuando sus manos frías tocaron su lado más oculto, el la tocaba con deseo, cada vez sacando más gritos y gemidos de placer de Emiliana. Las manos de ella cobraron vida propia y su mano izquierda se fue al bulto en sus pantalones, lo acaricio por encima por algunos segundos, antes de atacar su cinturón. Murphy sonrió en sus labios, ella parecía tan deseosa como el en recorrer su cuerpo. Tan rápido como este pensamiento recorrió su mente, Emiliana lo tenía fuera de sus pantalones, recorrió la distancia entre la base y la punta a un ritmo lento y seguro. Murphy seguía a un ritmo agonizante tocándola y tentándola. Su otra mano empezó a bajar rápidamente sus jeans y su ropa interior por sus piernas. Cuando la tenía completamente desnuda bajo el. Emilia los dio vuelta con toda su fuerza, dejo un pequeño alarido de dolor.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Murphy, un poco de culpa recorriendo su rostro, casi olvidaba sus heridas.

"Perfecta" Respondió en un tono tentativo, con agiles manos dejo caer los jeans y boxers de Murphy, unos segundos después cayeron al piso. Ella recorría su cuerpo mientras subía nuevamente para sentarse sobre él, se aseguró de dejar que su cuerpo tocara cada pedazo de piel que podía.

"Emiliana, creo que…Ahhhh Dios" Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el placer que recorrió su cuerpo. Emiliana tomo todo su miembro dentro de ella con un agiles movimientos de caderas, lentamente empezó a moverse sobre él sus manos fueron directamente a su pecho, mientras las de él fueron a sus caderas, sosteniéndola firmemente. Crearon un ritmo, las caderas de Murphy subían para encontrar cada movimiento. Se movieron lentamente, pero la pasión fluía a través de sus cuerpos. Esto no era simplemente sexo, esto era hacer el amor, conocer cada pedazo del cuerpo del otro, reconocer los lados débiles, lo que los hacía temblar de placer, lo que los tentaba, era amar y ser amado. La sincronía de sus movimientos había subido su velocidad. Murphy podía sentirse cerca del cielo, abrió sus ojos, las ondas castañas estaban moviéndose a través de su pecho, la boca de Emiliana estaba abierta mientras dejaba pequeños sonidos salir de ella, sus ojos se abrieron para conocer su mirada, Emiliana se mordió el labio, verlo observándola la trajo al límite. Se dejó caerse encima de él, mientras él tomaba el control de sus movimientos, el movió sus caderas rápidamente con una mano, mientras otra sostenía su rostro sobre él, ambos observándose, respirando el aire acalorado que habían creado juntos. Emiliana estaba explotando en millones de pedazos, Murphy se introdujo 3 veces más dentro de ella antes que su propio orgasmo lo dejara caer desde una cima de placer y lujuria. Sus frentes estaban juntas mientras respiraban lentamente. Ambos intentando recobrar sus fuerzas.

"Creo que podía acostumbrarme a esto" Dijo Murphy, Emiliana empezó a reírse, mientras lo desmotaba para posicionarse a su lado. Su cabeza fue a su pecho, un brazo fue a través de su cintura. Una de sus piernas fue por encima de las de él. El la sostenía cerca con sus dos brazos. Uno en su espalda y otro la tomaba por la cintura trayéndola hacia él. Emiliana levanto levemente su cabeza para besar el tatuaje en su cuello. Suspirando contentamente.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBD SBDS

_2 meses después. _

En el último tiempo habían caído en una rutina. Connor, Murphy y Demian iban a encargarse de las ovejas, Noah aún tenía dificultad para moverse, y si quería estar totalmente recuperado debía mantenerse a salvo. Además tenía sobre el a sus dos nuevas hijas como les gustaba llamarlas, ellas lo cuidaban y se encargaban de las tareas en la casa, Rose se dedicaba más en la casa, ya que planeaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con Connor, Emiliana había conseguido trabajo en la pequeña tienda del pueblo. Eran buenos turnos y una paga justa, por la cantidad de trabajo que hacía. Demian empezaría a asistir a clases en 2 meses más, así que estaba cada día más aprendiendo irlandés, Noah siempre reía y decía como él se parecía a su padre. Noah estaba encantado con su nieto, el poderlo ver crecer ayudaba con el dolor de no poder ver crecer a su propio hijo. Romeo estaba viviendo en el pueblo. Ahora Emiliana despertaba en una cama vacía, por la hora Murphy y Connor debían estar en los campos. Por el olor y la bulla podía concluir que todos estaban despiertos, no era su culpa despertar tan tarde, pero cuando Murphy MacManus te quiere mantener toda la noche a su merced hay que cumplir órdenes. Bostezo ampliamente, antes que el olor de tostadas y café llegará a sus sentidos. Pero tan rápido el olor entro su sistema, él lo rechazo, con gran rapidez Emiliana estaba en el baño, su cabeza en el retrete, dejo salir todo hasta lo que no estaba ahí. Escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría y cerraba, iba a empezar a decirle a quien entraba que no la molestara, hasta que otra onda de nausea la recorrió y tuvo que dejar todo salir nuevamente. La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y suspiro de alivio viendo que era Rose en la puerta. En este tiempo se habían hecho cercanas, como hermanas.

"Dios Emiliana" Emiliana le iba empezar a explicar cuando una nueva onda de nausea la tomo. De inmediato Rose se movió a su espalda, sosteniendo su cabello, acariciando su espalda. "Shhhhh. Está bien" Luego de un momento cuando nada más quería salir, se levantó. Rose la ayudo a lavarse los dientes, darse una ducha y ponerla nuevamente en la cama.

"No es nada, a lo mejor contraje cualquier tipo de bicho" Rose estaba asintiendo mientras la arropaba.

"Quizás, de cualquier manera llamaremos a un doctor, iré a buscar a Murphy" Ahora era el turno de Emiliana de asentir. Rose salió de la habitación, su hijo estaba listo para ir a ayudar a su padre. Rose lo tomo del brazo mientras se hacían su camino hacia el campo de la nueva granja donde Vivian, era cerca al antiguo lugar donde habían vivido solo los hombres MacManus. Demian de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaban su padre y su tio. Rose iba caminando hacia ellos, cuando los alcanzo dio los buenos días y beso a Connor. "Emiliana no se siente bien, creo que debes ir a verla, Noah llamará al doctor para asegurarnos que todo anda bien" Murphy asintió antes de hacerse su camino hacia la casa, de inmediato subió hacia su habitación. Emiliana estaba en la cama.

"Hola" Dijo su pequeña voz, Murphy suspiro mientras estaba entrando completamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

"El doctor vendrá en unos minutos. ¿Aún te sientes mal?" Emiliana negó con la cabeza.

"Un poco mareada, pero ahora estoy algo hambrienta" Murphy ha estado sospechando que algo ocurría. Ella había estado vomitando la última semana, casi siempre era en las madrugadas. Ella creía que no la escuchaba, pero él siempre se despertaba con el abrir y cerrar del baño. Además que siempre quería algo nuevo para comer.

"No crees…. Tu sabes" La mirada de Emiliana era de pura confusión. Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración "Emiliana haz estado haciendo esto todas las madrugadas. Tú crees que no te escucho, pero lo haces. No crees que, sabes. Estas embarazada" Emiliana estaba lista para discutir su teoría. "No hemos sido muy cuidadosos. Además, no sería un mal momento, al menos si no lo estas, sería un buen tiempo, para tener nuestra propia familia. Cuando veo lo feliz que es Connor con su niño, me hace preguntarme como seré yo, como un padre y como serias tu como madre" Emiliana le sonreía ampliamente. Se lanzó a sus brazos con una gran velocidad que hizo a Murphy caer de espaldas. El empezó a reírse.

"Nuestra pequeña familia" Dijo Emiliana antes de besarlo.

BDSBDSBDSBDSBSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS BDS

_5 años después_

Emiliana estaba arreglándole el cabello a Rose, ella no podía dejar a su mente recorrer en este día, mientras ponía correctamente las flores en el cabello de Rose, su mano izquierda llamo su atención. Un anillo brillaba en su dedo de compromiso, sonrió sin siquiera notarlo, la noche en que Murphy le propuso fue uno de los días más felices de su vida. Sus hijos lo habían ayudado con todo el plan, organizando una pequeña cena para que papá le preguntará a mamá si quería casarse con él. Ahora la pequeña Mila y el pequeño Norman estaban saltando de entusiasmo en la habitación. Mila sería la niña de las flores, Norman era el encargado de los anillos y se tomaba su trabajo en serio, no perdiéndolos de vista ni confiándoselos a nadie. Rose estaba aplicando los últimos accesorios. Un suave golpe vino a la puerta y ambas giraron sus cabezas cuando un joven Demian entro a la habitación. Él ahora era todo un MacManus, la adolescencia lo convirtió en un pequeño Connor, hasta empezaba a hablar como él.

"Mamá está todo listo" Dijo, Rose se levantó algo complicadamente. Su barriga de 6 meses le complicaba un poco las cosas, pero no la detendría por nada del mundo. Rose asintió antes de dirigir sus ojos a Emiliana.

"Es tu día" Dijo Emiliana antes de irse por la puerta.

En el altar estaba Connor cerca de su tio el Padre Sibeal, Murphy estaba detrás de Connor. La música empezaba a sonar y Mila camino por el pequeño camino, lanzando los pétalos cubriendo el césped verde, el sol de primavera brillaba fuertemente sobre ellos. Murphy no podía parar de sonreír al ver a su pequeña princesa caminar, cuando llego al final, le envió un beso con su mano. Luego Norman camino la pequeña distancia. Emiliana camino detrás de el con Noah de su brazo, la sonrisa de Murphy se hizo más grande al verla a ella. En algunos meses más serían ellos quienes harían esto. Pronto la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y Rose empezó a hacer su camino a través del pequeño camino, las personas de inmediato voltearon a verla, Demian la llevaba del brazo con orgullo. La mirada de Connor estaba pegada en su mujer. En medio de la ceremonia Murphy tenía en brazos a Norman y Emiliana a Mila. Él pudo leer en sus labios un 'Te amo'. El respondió de la misma manera. Este sería su futuro, pero ellos desde el primer momento que se vieron eran un para siempre…

_El fin._

_Nota de autor: Espero les haya gustado, a mí me encanto escribirlo. La idea de los nombres de los niños vino a mi mente en un segundo y me encanto. Para los que leyeron You're my wonderwall, entenderán y si no lo han leído háganlo. Mañana estreno del primer capítulo de mi fic de Connor. Pero al menos ya saben cómo termina. _

_Canción: Tip of my Tongue – The Civil Wars_


End file.
